Star Wars - Vzestup Síly
by jessicanat
Summary: Alternativní vesmír. Nové dobrodružství známých hrdinů se odehrává tři roky po Návratu Jediho.
1. Chapter 1

**Autorská poznámka**

Zdravím přátele Star Wars.

Ačkoli nejsem příliš fanoušek alternativních vesmírů, zdá se, že moje mysl udělala u SW výjimku. Příběh, který nyní budete číst je AU, dějově zasazený tři roky po událostech Návratu Jediho.

Zatím si nejsem jistá kam ten příběh povede, pokud vůbec někam povede. Prostě se mi v hlavě zjevil kousek konverzace a najednou jsem seděla a psala.

Dejte mi vědět, jak se Vám to zdá, nebo nezdá. Budu vděčná za každý komentář!

Ať Vás provází Síla!

* * *

 **Kapitola I.**

„ _Klid Žvejkale! Říkám ti že hypermotor je v pořádku!"_

Han se otočil na svého společníka, který stále dával najevo svůj neklid. Žvejkal už po čtvrté přišel ze strojovny zpět do kabiny aby upozornil Hana že něco není v pořádku. Hypermotor se přehříval a pro Žvejkův citlivý čumák to začínalo poněkud smrdět. Když se chtěl otočil na svou pátou cestu do strojovny, Han ho zastavil: _„Hele, kámo. Chceš urazit práci princezniných techniků?"_ Přitom se podíval na Leiu, která seděla vedle něj. Ta pouze obrátila oči v sloup a opřela se loktem o palubní desku.

Po chvíli se celá loď začala třást a Hanův klid byl rázem ta tam. _„Co to sakra...?"_ zmáčkl několik tlačítek na řídícím panelu a začínalo blikat stále více kontrolek.

„ _Jsi si jistá že to opravili?"_ zeptal se Lei, zatím co sledoval údaje na palubním počítači. Než stačila otevřít pusu, vypadli z hyperprostoru. Neuběhla ani vteřina mezi tím, kdy se velmi blízko před nimi ocitla věž imperiálního křižníku a kdy Han zvedl loď do kolmé polohy. Okamžitě se vyřítili nahoru a těsně minuli řídící věž. Křižník zůstal za jejich zády a vysokou rychlostí se řítili do prázdna. Nikdo se nestačil vzpamatovat z otřesu, když je zasáhly první rány. Han zvýšil rychlost aby byli co nejrychleji z dosahu.

„ _Převést energii do zadního štítu, hned."_ vyštěkl na Leiu a ta okamžitě poslechla. Několik dalších ran do zadku cítili ale štít vydržel. Po chvíli se ocitli pryč z dosahu palby a Han obrátil loď aby viděl, kdo proti nim stojí.

„ _Žvejku k dělu!"_ vyslal rozkaz během otočky lodi a pak ho okamžitě stáhl: _„Ne počkej!"_

Žvejkal se zarazil a podíval se ven z kabiny. Nikdo je nepronásledoval ale nedaleko od nich probíhala bitva. Několik hodně starých stíhaček typu N-1 Starfighter střílelo na Imperiální křižník ve snaze ubránit větší loď mezi nimi.

„ _Sakra, to je ale vrak."_ pronesl Han na konto stříbrné lodi typu Nubian.

„ _To je loď královského typu. V takové se za Staré Republiky převáželi monarchové"_ řekla Leia užasle.

Žvejkal zabručel.

„ _Jasně Žvejku, pravda. Rychle odsud než si nás všimne Impérium."_

„ _Ne, počkejte! Může to být někdo důležitý."_ ozvala se Leia.

Han obrátil oči v sloup a hlasitě vydechl. _„Skutečně? Vaše blahorodí? Takže teď máme udělat co?"_

Leia ho přejela ledovým pohledem: _„Pomoct jim, samozřejmě."_

„ _Jestli sis toho nevšimla, máme tady trochu problém s hypermotorem. I kdybychom měli možnost přestřílet křižník, nedostaneme se odsud pryč."_

Zatím co se Han a Leia hádali, Žvejkal sledoval bitvu. Imperiální křižník ničil jednu stíhačku po druhé, až zbyla pouze jedna jediná a starý Nubian. Další zásah Nubian zničil. Mohutná exploze vytrhla Hana a Leiu z hádky.

„ _Dobrá, teď už je vážně čas zmizet."_ Han vzal do ruky knipl a otočil loď opačným směrem.

* * *

„ _Soustřeď se. Zhluboka se nadechni."_ instruoval Luke jednoho ze svých mladých žáků. Kudrnatý kluk vypadal že svůj boj každou chvíli vzdá ale nakonec poslechl svého mistra. Nadechl se, dlouze vydechl a poté natáhl ruku před sebe. Kousek před ním stál stůl s dětským míčem. Chlapcovým úkolem bylo přimět ho vznést se.

Chlapec se soustředil tak, až se mu chvěli konečky prstů. Přes víčka zavřených očí bylo vidět jak mu kmitají panenky. Malý míč se zachvěl a začal se po stole kutálet. Během chvíle dorazil k jeho okraji a spadl na zem. Rána vytrhla chlapce ze soustředění a smutně svěsil ramena.

„ _Nedokážu to."_

Luke ho poplácal po rameni. _„Chce to tréning Kerene. Uvidíš, že se ti to brzy podaří."_

Luke poslal chlapce posadit se mezi ostatní. Jeho šest žáků sedělo na židlích v půl kruhu a pozorovalo svého mistra.

„ _Pamatujte si, Síla je všude kolem vás. Jediné co musíte udělat, je vnímat ji, pustit ji k sobě a poté se ji naučit ovládnout."_ s těmi slovy se začala polovina věcí v místnosti vznášet. Luke se už nemusel příliš soustředit aby dokázal přimět věci létat. Mladší žáci, kteří zatím umění levitace neovládali, byli užaslí schopnostmi svého mistra. Naproti tomu tři starší, kterým už bylo šestnáct let se na sebe zašklebili.

„ _Předvádí se."_ zašeptal jeden z nich směrem ke svému kamarádovi. Ten se ušklíbl.

Luke tu poznámku samozřejmě slyšel. Pomalu položil všechny levitující předměty na své místo.

„ _Dnešní hodina je u konce. Zítra se sejdeme opět ve stejnou dobu."_

Jeho šest žáků se okamžitě zvedlo a zamířili ke dveřím ve kterých stál Lando. Stál tam už delší dobu a pozoroval jak se hodina vyvine. Když byli všichni učedníci pryč, zavřel dveře a sedl si na jednu z uvolněných židlí.

„ _Měl bys mladší a starší oddělit."_

Luke přešel ke spadlému míči a dal jej zpět na stůl. _„Uvažoval sem o tom."_

„ _Ti starší chlapci k Tobě nemají moc velkou úctu a nebylo by dobré kdyby se tomu naučili i ti mladší."_ poučoval Lando.

„ _Já vím."_

Luke byl poněkud podrážděný. Celý jeho sen o obnovení akademie rytířů Jedi se rozplynul během několika prvních dnů na Corusantu. Nový senát nechtěl a vlastně ani nemohl vynaložit prostředky na obnovu akademie ani na hledání vhodných adeptů. I když Luke cítil že se síla v galaxii pomalu probouzí k životu, měl jen omezené možnosti s hledáním nadaných dětí. Během tří let jich našel šest. Tři starší chlapci, byli obyvatelé Corusantu, kteří jako děti experimentovali s používáním vesmírné Síly. Používali ji na vykrádání obchodů. I když se Lukovi podařilo přesvědčit je o vyšším účelu Síly a začali se u něj učit, jistá vzdorovitost jim zůstala. A s věkem to bylo čím dál horší.

„ _Potřeboval bych více času a větší prostor na tréning."_ konstatoval Luke a posadil se naproti Landa.

„ _Myslím, že bys měl požádat Leiu aby tě uvolnila z politických záležitostí. Měl bys více času na své žáky."_

„ _A umřel bych hlady."_

„ _Možná by sis za ty hodiny měl nechat platit. Dal by se z toho udělat slušný byznys."_

Lukovo obočí vystřelilo nahoru. _„Ne."_ pronesl chladně a vyšel z bytu do koridoru chodby. Lando pospíchal za ním.

„ _Luku poslouchej mě. I když dokážeš tyto děti vycvičit a ty poté vycvičí další, desítky let Vás nebude dost na ochranu Nové Republiky. Kdybychom vyhlásili, že Luke Skywalker hledá adepty na rytíře Jedi, určitě by se našlo mnoho bohatých tatíků kteří chtějí mít ze svých synků hrdiny."_

Luke se otočil na podpatku a Lando do něj málem vrazil. „ _Síla si sama vybírá, ke komu přijde, Lando. Já tomu nemůžu pomoct."_

„ _Já vím, já vím. Ale alespoň vybírat poplatek za talentové zkoušky, nebo tak něco."_

Luke se opět dal do pohybu a mířil chodbou pryč.

„ _Ne!"_ ozvalo se, než zatočil do jiného koridoru.

* * *

„ _Skutečně nevím, co tvoji přátelé s tím hypermotorem dělali. Zdá se, že neopravili vůbec nic."_

Han stál ve dveřích kabiny, opřený loktem o jejich rám,zatím co Leia zkoumala data v palubním počítači.

„ _Promiň, příště jim budu stát za zády a kontrolovat každý krok."_ odsekla.

Han sundal ruku z rámu dveří a šel se usadit se do křesla vedle ní. Ani se na něj nepodívala. Vzal její ruku do svých a přinutil ji podívat se mu do očí. _„Co se děje?"_

Leia po chvíli pohled stočila zpět k počítači. _„Já... já nevím."_

„ _Ale víš. Jen mi to nechceš říct."_

Leia vstala. Han viděl v jejím obličeji jak těžce hledá slova. _„V poslední době, se jen hádáme Hane."_

Okamžitě litoval, že se vůbec na něco zeptal. _„Hádali sme se vždycky."_

„ _Tohle je jiné."_ odvětila a Han věděl, že má pravdu. Jejich vztah teď trval něco přes tři roky. Tři roky od pádu Imperátora, tři roky od smrti Dartha Vadera a tři roky od začátku jejich oficiálního vztahu. Ze začátku to bylo dobré. Hádky často končili polibky, nebo ještě lépe ale v poslední době byli jejich poznámky více kousavé a každá hádka bolela.

„ _Možná jen potřebujeme dovolenou. Podívej..."_ Han vstal a objal Leiu kolem ramen. _„...až se vrátíme na Coruscant, řekneš prostě svým zástupcům a že si bereš pár měsíců dovolené a …."_

„ _Pár měsíců?!"_ vytrhla se mu ze sevření. _„Jak bych asi tak mohla být pryč pár měsíců. Od doby co byla založena Nová republika jsem měla volno sotva dva dny."_

„ _Vidíš, to je přesně ono! Jsi přepracovaná! Potřebuješ trochu uvolnit."_

Podtext, který Han zdůraznil pod poslední větou, byl tak čitelný až se Lei udělalo špatně. Chtěla mu vyštěknout do tváře něco o nadržených pašeráckých psech ale donutila se ke klidu.

„ _Až se vrátíme na Coruscant, čeká nás jednání s vládci planet systému Netor a tento systém nutně potřebujeme."_

Han jen mávl rukou a odešel pryč. Leia v tu chvíli věděla přesně, kde je problém: Jeden s druhým ztráceli trpělivost.

* * *

„ _Rytíři Jedi po tisíce let chránili mír ve Staré Republice. Síla je součástí tohoto vesmíru, nemůžete ji jen tak ignorovat."_ Luke emotivně odporoval kancléři Firelovi, který pokojně seděl ve svém křesle.

„ _Nehodláme Sílu ignorovat, mistře Skywalkere. Jen si myslíme že by bylo moudré počkat, než si Coruscantští opět zvyknou na přítomnost Jediů ve městě."_

„ _Jak si na ni mohou zvyknout? Když tu žádní Jediové kromě mě a mé sestry nejsou?"_ Lukův tón byl stále ostřejší.

„ _Vzpomínáte si, jak na Vás reagovali když jste poprvé přišel na Coruscant? Pokud si dobře vzpomínám bylo více než 20 pokusů Vás zabít nehledě na to, že je stále vypsaná odměna na Vaši hlavu."_

„ _Ale nic se mi nestalo. A ani nestane, pokud se Vy postavíte za obnovení řádu."_

„ _To nemohu udělat. Nová Republika je stále příliš křehká."_

Luke přišel blíže ke kancléřovu stolu a opřel se o opěradlo židle, která stála před ním.

„ _Síla se probouzí. Cítím její přítomnost stále silněji. Pokud se někde narodí dítě s přirozenou Silou a já ho nenajdu, může se lehce dostat do područí Temné strany."_

„ _Nebuďte tak pesimistický, Skywalkere. Temnou stranu jste přece zničil Vy sám. Vader a Imperátor jsou po smrti, není žádný další Sith."_

„ _Pokud existuje dobro, existuje i zlo. Dříve nebo později nějaký Sith povstane, tím si buďte jistý."_

Kancléř vstal a přešel k Lukovi. Když stáli naproti sobě, kancléřův výraz poněkud roztál.

„ _Rád bych Vám pomohl, Luku. Ale moje pozice je příliš nestabilní pro taková rozhodnutí."_

„ _Můžete alespoň vyhlásit nové hlasování v senátu."_

„ _Většinu potřebnou pro souhlas stejně nezískáte dokud nemáte peníze. Musí za vámi stát někdo mocný a pokud možno i bohatý."_

„ _Oslovil jsem už půlku galaxie..."_ povzdechl si Luke.

Kancléř přešel k oknu a chvíli tiše pozoroval hemžení na Coruscantu.

„ _Příští týden má Vaše sestra v plánu jednání s vládci systému Netor..."_ kancléř se obrátil zpět k Lukovi _„... jedná se velmi bohatý sektor. Jeden z mála které si Impérium nikdy nepodmanilo. Jsou naprosto nezávislí. Možná se Vám podaří přesvědčit je."_

Luke zakroutil hlavou. _„Leia nevěří že se přidají k Republice. Jak jste sám řekl, jsou zcela nezávislí. Nepotřebují Republiku."_

„ _Nemluvím o jejich připojení k Republice."_ konstatoval kancléř a opět se posadil do svého křesla. Rukou pobídl Luka aby se posadil naproti němu. Uposlechl.

„ _Během vzestupu Impéria byli vládci systému Netor jedni z mála kteří nevěřili ve zradu Jedijského řádu. Dokonce existují zprávy o tom, že se na jejich planetách ukrývali přeživší Jediové."_

Luke zůstal hledět jako opařený a kancléř zvedl obočí. _„Nikdy jste o tom neslyšel?"_

„ _Ne, pane."_

„ _Dobrá. Navrhuji abyste se svou sestrou vymysleli dobrou strategii jednání. Možná se Vám nepodaří získat je pro Republiku, ale obnovení řádu Jediů, by podpořit mohli."_

Luke přikývl.

* * *

Uplynulo několik hodin, než se Han opět objevil v kabině. Tentokrát v doprovodu Žvejkala. _„Neopravíme to..."_ konstatoval a posadil se _„... ne bez náhradních dílů."_

Leia se zadívala do palubního počítače. Strávila několik hodin zkoumáním dat z okolních systémů.

„ _Alespoň vím, kde jsme."_ ukázala na data v počítači a Han se nahnul, aby lépe viděl.

„ _Území Impéria, no výborně."_

„ _Ano."_

„ _To není dobré. Na Imperiálních državách nám nikdo součástky jen tak neprodá."_

„ _Možná..."_

Han se pozastavil nad jejím záhadným tónem.

„ _Dobrá, princezno, co máš v plánu?"_

Leia si dala chvíli na čas s odpovědí a neodtrhla oči od zeleno-modré planety která vyskočila na displeji: _„Necelý parsek odsud je planeta Naboo."_

Žvejkal zařval a Han zvedl obočí. _„Podle Žvejka to byla domovská planeta Vadera."_

Leia se otočila k nim. _„Ne. Byla to domovská planeta mé matky."_

* * *

Luke strávil zbytek dne vyhledáváním v Coruscantské databázi. Chtěl vědět co nejvíce o systému Netor, jeho vládcích a jejich zvláštní loajalitě vůči řádu Jediů. Jenže veškeré užitečné informace které nacházel pocházeli z doby před vzestupem Impéria. Přečetl si toho dost o jednotlivých planetách systému, o jejich historii i politice, ale když konečně narazil na články mladšího data, pocházející z dob Impéria, bylo jasné, že jim nemůže příliš věřit. Systém Netor v nich byl označen za nepřítele Impéria a byl jedním z nejčastějších cílů očerňování. Žádná zmínka nebyla zcela objektivní.

Když se Luke od článků konečně odtrhl, byla už dávno tma. Sám byl překvapen, jak ho toto téma zaujalo. Většinou čtením tolik času netrávil. Protřel si oči, těžce vydechl a zavřel všechny aplikace v počítači. Pro jistotu vymazal vyhledávací paměť zařízení, aby nikdo po něm nezjistil, co vlastně hledal. Vzhledem k pokročilosti technologie to bylo zcela zbytečné opatření, ale on se cítil bezpečněji. Byl to jeden z jeho rituálů. Uklidňoval se tím, že obyvatelé Coruscantu jsou příliš šetřiví na to, aby si najali droida, který by vymazané informace dokázal obnovit.

Po návratu do svého bytu si uvařil čaj a sedl si k oknu. Coruscant nikdy nespal. Chvíli pozoroval světla poletující venku a usrkával svého čaje. Poté ho odložil a sedl si do meditační polohy.

„ _Vyčisti svou mysl, Luku..."_ mluvil v duchu sám k sobě. _„... k této misi musíš přistupovat s čistým vědomím."_

Aniž by si to uvědomil, jeho stav hluboké meditace, přešel ve stav hlubokého spánku.

* * *

„ _Planeta její matky..."_ vyštěkl Han ke Žvejkovi zatím co podsvětelnou rychlostí mířili k Naboo. _„... co vůbec čeká že tam najde?"_

Žvejkal zabručel.

„ _To víš že jo, rodinné přátele. Tu planetu zabral sám Vader. Všichni přátelé té rodiny budou dávno po smrti."_

Han se raději otočil do chodby, aby se ujistil, že Leia není nikde v doslechu. _„Víš Žvejku, celá ta záležitost s tím že Vader byl otec Luka a Lei, je zvláštní. Ne vážně. Dokážeš si představit jak ten mechaňák sbalí holku?"_

Chewie vydal něco jako smích.

„ _Ty si myslíš že mohl někdy vypadat dobře? Pochybuju."_

Poté oba zpozorněli. Přilétali k místu, kde se dříve odehrála bitva. V prostoru létaly kusy stíhaček a po křižníku nebylo ani stopy.

„ _Máme štěstí. Tentokrát asi šli po nějaké větší rybě."_ konstatoval Han a prohlížel si trosky.

„ _Dobrá Žvejku, obletíme to."_

V tom se na displayi objevila zpráva od palubního počítače. Žvejkal zprávu přečetl.

„ _Jak, že detekuje známky života?"_ zeptal se Han.

Zabručení.

„ _To jsem pochopil že to asi někdo přežil, ale proč nám to říká?"_

„ _Nařídila jsem mu to."_ ozvala se Leia, která už stála za nimi.

„ _Žvejku, dokážeš toho přeživšího najít?"_

„ _Co?"_ ozval se Han.

Žvejk zabručel pozitivní odpověď a začal nastavovat kurz v palubním počítači.

„ _Leio, tohle není záchranná mise."_ otočil se na ni Han.

„ _Pokud někoho zachráníme, snadněji si uděláme přátele."_

Musel uznat že to mělo logiku.

„ _A když to bude nepřítel?"_

„ _Zastřelíš ho."_ řekla Leia.

* * *

 **Tak co si myslíte? Je to hloupost? Mám pokračovat? Zajímá Vás, co by mohlo být dál?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola II.**

„ _Támhle je."_ konstatoval Han a přitáhl knipl k sobě. Loď zpomalila na minimální rychlost, zatím co se přibližovali do pole trosek. Nedaleko před nimi byla stihačka N-1, ze které dříve zachytili známku života. Když připluly o něco blíže, bylo vidět, že stihačka je poškozená. V místě, přímo nad kabinou, kde bývá droid byl viditelný zásah.

„ _Vypadá to, že přišel o droida."_ řekla Leia a stihačku si chvíli prohlížela. Snažila se zahlédnout pilota v kabině. Ale zdálo se, že se v ní nic nehýbe. _„Žvejku, jsi si jistý, že to někdo přežil?"_ zeptala se.

Souhlasné zabručení.

„ _Musel by nás už vidět, jsme hodně blízko. Nezdá se, že by měl zájem o záchranu."_ ozval se Han.

Leia obrátila oči v sloup. _„Neví, kdo jsme a jaké máme úmysly. Také bych se v jeho situaci neozvala."_

Han přikývl a zmáčkl tlačítko na řídícím panelu. Vysílačka se zapnula.

„ _Neznámému stíhacímu letounu. Jaká je Vaše situace?"_

Z vysílačky se ozýval jen šum. Han zmáčkl tlačítko na ztlumení a otočil se na Leiu.

„ _Vidíš, nemá zájem."_

„ _Stále jsi mu neřekl, kdo jsme a jaké máme úmysly."_

„ _To mám vytroubit, že jsme nepřátelé Impéria? Jsme na jejich území, co když je tu někde špionážní loď a poslouchá nás."_

„ _Na radaru nejsou žádné lodě kromě této, Hane."_

„ _Možná bych ti měl říct, že ten radar nemá zrovna nejnovější technologii."_ celkem ho bolelo to přiznat.

Leia se na něj dlouze zadívala. _„Prosím, Hane."_

Tohle nesnášel. Když ho o něco prosila, byl bezmocný. Dokud rozkazovala a hádala se, mohl se bránit, ale když ho prosila, nemohl nic než poslechnout. Pomalu se obrátil od Leiných očí zpět k vysílačce.

„ _Neznámému stíhacímu letounu. Nejsme z Impéria. Můžeme Vám pomoct?"_

Opět se ozval šum a ticho. Han to zkusil ještě jednou: _„Neznámému stíhacímu letounu. Tady Han Solo, kapitán lodi Millennium Falcon, ozvěte se."_

Tohle byl hodně riskantní krok. Kdyby skutečně někdo poslouchal, byli by obklíčeni během několika minut.

Ve vysílačce najednou něco zapraskalo. Po chvílí se ozvalo něco, co znělo spíše jako výdech, než jako slovo: _„Hane..."_

Všichni v kabině ztuhli a Han svraštil obočí. Opět se sehnul k vysílačce.

„ _Tady Han Solo, kapitán lodi Millenium Falcon, špatně Vás slyšíme."_

Ve vysílačce opět přeskočilo a zvuk se najednou vyčistil. Slova, která se ozvala z vysílačky, slyšel jasně a zřetelně: _„Na poslední chvíli jako vždy!"_

Leia se zarazila, Žvejkal zařval a Han vyvalil oči. Jeho hlas se pohyboval někde mezi nadšením, rozčilením a překvapením: _„May?!"_

„ _Dělej Solo, dochází mi kyslík."_ ozvalo se z vysílačky a Han zůstal hledět s otevřenými ústy.

* * *

Luke se trhnutím probudil. Venku už bylo světlo a pohledem na hodiny zjistil, že spal déle, než chtěl. Zabořil hlavu znovu do polštáře a těžce vydechl. Poté se donutil vstát. V tílku a teplákách přešel do kuchyně a uvařil si čaj. Poté se podíval na svůj komlink aby zjistil časový harmonogram pro nový den. Čtyři politická jednání v zástupu za Leiu, výcvik mladých a strategická schůzka na velitelství armády. A všechno bylo v kuse za sebou. Luke zakroutil hlavou a sáhl po vysílačce.

„ _3PO, slyšíš mě?"_

Z vysílačky se po chvíli ozval mechanický hlas: _„Ano, pane Luku."_

„ _Můžeš se prosím zastavit v mém bytě?"_

„ _Ano, pane Luku."_

Luke vysílačku opět odložil a udělal si snídani. Během deseti minut se ozval zvonek u dveří.

Luke otevřel pomocí Síly a C-3PO pomalu vkráčel dovnitř.

„ _Pane Luku?"_

„ _Tady…"_ zakřičel Luke z vedlejší místnosti.

3PO se vydal do kuchyně.

„ _Volal jste mě, pane Luku?"_

Luke seděl u stolu a usrkával čaj: _„Ano, 3PO, chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit o těch harmonogramech, které pro mě tvoříš."_

„ _Aha."_ odpověděl robot.

Luke se zhluboka nadechl. Nerad robota káral: _„Víš 3PO, chtěl bych tě požádat, jestli bys mohl, příště, mezi ta jednání vložit nějaké mezery."_

„ _Mezery pane?"_

„ _Ano… víš, pauzy. Například na jídlo."_

Robot se zarazil: „ _Promiňte, pane. Princezna Leia si na toto nikdy nestěžovala, nepředpokládal jsem, že byste vy, potřeboval jíst častěji než ona."_

Luke nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo mračit. Nad robotovými dedukčními schopnostmi se mu chtělo smát ale při myšlence, že Leia je schopná nadřadit práci nad jídlo, se zamračil.

„ _No… dobrá. Pro příště to budeš vědět."_ poté se odmlčel.

„ _Jdu se převléknout a vyrazíme na ta jednání."_

* * *

„ _Jak dlouho už ji znáš?"_ vyzvídala Leia od Hana, zatím co se převlékal do skafandru.

 _„Pár let mi tu dělala zbrojního důstojníka. Ale už jsem o ní dost dlouho neslyšel."_

„ _Tys měl zbrojního důstojníka?"_ užasla Leia.

„ _Měl jsem vlastní posádku."_ konstatoval Han a v duchu zavzpomínal na své pašerácké začátky.

„ _Nikdy si mi o tom neřekl."_

Han se probral ze své vzpomínky a přešel ke zvedací rampě. „ _Je to dávno. Nepřipadalo mi to důležité."_ nasadil si helmu a stiskl tlačítko. Rampa pod ním se začala zvedat a Han stoupal k poklopu přetlakové komory. Ten se otevřel a po chvíli se za ním zase zavřel. Leia osaměla.

„ _Mě to připadá důležité."_ řekla do prázdna a poté se vydala do kabiny za Žvejkalem.

Žvejkal seděl na Hanově místě a pilotoval loď. Pomalu se přibližovali ke stihačce, která byla pod nimi. Z pohledu stihačky, byli vzhůru nohama, protože přetlaková komora na Falconu je umístěna v horní části lodi.

„ _Opatrně a pomalu Žvejku. Musíš zastavit motory přímo nad její kabinou."_ ozvalo se z vysílačky od Hana.

Žvejkal jemně zabručel.

Vzhledem k tomu, že stihačka byla malá, nebylo ji po chvíli z kabiny vidět a museli letět podle navigačního systému. Leia sledovala koordináty, které jí dával počítač, a najednou vyštěkla: _„Žvejkale stůj!"_

„ _Co se děje?"_ ozvalo se z vysílačky.

„ _Jsme moc rychlí. Vypni motory."_

Žvejkal okamžitě poslechl a z vysílačky se ozval Hanův hlas: _„Co to děláte?"_

„ _Hane, letíme moc rychle. I kdybychom zastavili nad stihačkou v této rychlosti, sluneční vítr nás odnese o pár metrů jinam a ty budeš moc daleko, abys ji zachytil."_

„ _Podle počítače bylo všechno v pořádku."_

Leia se zhluboka nadechla: _„Ty výpočty jsou chybné."_

„ _Jak to můžeš vědět?"_

„ _Prostě to cítím."_ odpověděla nejistě Leia a doslova cítila, jak Han v přetlakové komoře obrací oči v sloup. Chvíli bylo ticho. Poté si dodala sebevědomí: _„Žvejku, pusť mě k tomu."_

Žvejkal zařval a nevypadal, že by hodlal poslechnout.

Z vysílačky se tentokrát ozval ženský hlas: _„Dělej Žvejkale, pust ji k tomu."_

Žvejkal se zarazil a vydal krátký zvuk směrem k vysílačce. Jeho dotaz byl směřovaný Hanovi.

„ _Zatracený ženský…" ozvalo_ se tlumeně z rádia. Poté se Han ozval výrazněji. _„Tak ji tam pusť Žvejku."_

Leia a Žvejkal si vyměnili místa a Han se opět ozval z rádia. _„Leio opatrně. Tohle není vznášedlo."_

Neřekla nic a vzala knipl. Loď sebou lehce škubla.

„ _Soustřeď se Leio."_ vybídl ji Han.

Leia na chvíli zavřela oči. Vzpomněla si jednu ze svých letových lekcí s Lukem. V hlavě slyšela jeho hlas: _„Nech Sílu, ať tě prostoupí. Povede tě."_

Opět oči otevřela a podívala se na Žvejkala: _„Na můj povel zapni podpůrné motory."_

Žvejkal přikývl.

Unášeni pouze slunečním větrem se pohybovali velmi pomalu. Leia pouze kormidlovala a snažila se soustředit na polohu obou lodí. Najednou to cítila. Okolní svět zmizel a ona cítila téměř hmatatelné obrysy obou lodí. Uvědomovala si krátící se vzdálenost mezi nimi. Metr po metru, centimetr po centimetru.

„ _Teď!_ " zavelela a Žvejkal zapnul podpůrné gravitační motory, aby se loď zastavila na místě.

Ve stejnou chvíli se otevřela přetlaková komora lodi a Han vyjel ve skafandru na její povrch. K lodi byl připoutaný železným lanem, které ho po odrazu udrželo ve vzdálenosti několika metrů od povrchu. Na povel se otevřela také kabina stihačky a její pilotka s odrazem vyletěla do volného prostoru vstříc Hanovi a lodi Millenium Falcon. Doba, kdy letěla volným prostorem, byla téměř nekonečná.

Byl to riskantní plán. Pokud by proud slunečního větru byl jen na vteřinu silnější, mohlo by ji to odvát z dráhy stoupání a nikdo by ji už nechytil. Navíc letový oblek neměl vlastní zásoby kyslíku na déle než několik minut.

Minuty ubíhaly a pilotka lodi se pomalu blížila Hanovi na dosah. Když už zbývalo jen něco přes metr, přestala stoupat. Zastavila se ve volném prostoru. Otočila hlavu nahoru směrem k Hanovi a jejich pohledy se setkaly. V jejích smaragdových očích byla napsaná jasně čitelná zpráva: _„Pomoz!"_

Han měl plán vymyšlený během vteřiny. Uvolnil karabinu lana, kterou měl u pasu a dával si velký pozor, aby lano neupustil. Poté se zohnul a neomalenými pohyby si lano uvázal kolem levého kotníku. Opět se natáhl k pilotce a překonal těch několik desítek centimetrů, které je dělilo. Chytil ji za ruku a začal ji přitahovat k sobě. Když už byla na jeho úrovni, chytil ji pevně kolem pasu a zmáčkl tlačítko na skafandru, díky kterému se lano začalo navíjet zpět k lodi.

Suk, který si vytvořil kolem kotníku, ho kvůli tahu velmi nepříjemně škrtil. K lodi se přibližovali pomaleji, než předpokládal a začal mít obavu, aby jeho obraný oblek u kotníku nepraskl. Pilotka zatím začala ztrácet vědomí.

„ _No tak… vydrž."_ zabručel na ni.

Chvíli na to se jeho nohy dotkly povrchu lodi. Zmáčkl tlačítko pro otevření poklopu přetlakové komory, a jakmile se otevřel, strčil ženu dovnitř a vlezl za ní. Přetlaková komora se za nimi zavřela a během vyrovnání tlaku klesali dolů, dovnitř lodi.

Když se dotkli nohama paluby, žena se zhroutila na zem. Han se k ní okamžitě sehnul a sundal jí dýchací masku. Žena byla v bezvědomí ale, když se jejích plic dotkl kyslík, probudila se a začala lapat po dechu. V ten moment se do místnosti přihnala Leia a Han od ženy rychle vstal. Setkal se s Leiným podezíravým pohledem a raději se otočil, aby si sundal helmu někde mimo její planoucí oči.

Když se ženě konečně podařilo pořádně nadechnout a trochu se uklidnit zvedla pohled k Lei.

„ _Díky."_ její hlas zněl unaveně a vděčně.

Leia přikývla a Han se konečně otočil k nim. Natáhl k ženě ruku aby jí pomohl vstát, ale ta jen zakroutila hlavou. _„Ne díky… já zůstanu chvíli ležet."_ a nechala hlavu klesnout na zem.

Han se posadil na lehátko za ním a hledal slova. Nevěděl kde začít, zvlášť pod orlím zrakem Lei.

„ _Takže… Leio, tohle je May. May, Leia."_

* * *

Po šesti hodinách dohadování se s politiky z různých systémů, byl Luke naprosto vyčerpaný. Mířil na hodinu se svými žáky a měl zpoždění. Více než dvě hodiny. Takže polovina jeho času na mladé svěřence byla pryč.

Když dorazil do svého bytu, našel tam pěknou spoušť. Dva mladší žáci létali proti své vůli ve vzduchu a nejmladší děvče bylo připoutáno k židli. Hlasy tří starších chlapců se ozývali z kuchyně. Potichu zavřel dveře a ukázal mladším žákům, aby byli tiše. Pomocí mysli spustil tréninkového létajícího robota a vyslal ho směrem do kuchyně.

Jakmile byl robot na místě, začal střílet lehké rány do zadnic troufalých mladíků. Chlapci s křikem vyběhli z místnosti, pronásledováni malou létající koulí. Mladší žáci vybuchli smíchy a Luke vydal robotovi pokyn, aby přestal. Starší chlapci ztuhli, když viděli svého mistra stát v místnosti. Nastalo hrobové ticho.

Luke nechal celou situaci, tak jak byla a posadil se na židli vedle svázané dívky.

„ _Na co jste mysleli, když jste mi tu vytvářeli toto… překvapení?"_ zeptal se jich klidným hlasem.

Opět nastalo ticho. Luke se ani nemusel dotknout jejich mysli, aby znal odpověď.

„ _Chtěli jste mě naštvat, chápu."_ poté vstal a začal se procházet po místnosti _„...až mě budete příště chtít naštvat, nejdříve zkuste předvídat mé reakce."_

Pohybem mysli sundal z mladší chlapce ze vzduchu a povolil dívce pouta.

„ _To jsme udělali…"_ ozval se první ze starších chlapců _._

Luke se začal smát a otočil se na něj: _„Co jste předvídali, že udělám?"_

Ozval se druhý chlapec: _„Že na nás vtrhnete a začnete křičet."_

Luke zvedl obočí _. „A jaký by byl poté Váš postup?"_

„ _Řekl bych, že jste nestabilní člověk a použil bych to jako záminku abych se mohl z hodiny ulejt."_ řekl opět první chlapec. Mladší žáci zatajili dech v reakci na chlapcovu upřímnost. V Lukových očích to byla ale spíše mladická drzost.

„ _Dobrá. Nerad bych Vás zklamal. Támhle jsou dveře."_ řekl s ledovým klidem a ukázal na východ.

Nikdo se ani nepohnul. Luke opět promluvil: _„Kde jste udělali chybu ve své strategii?"_

Tentokrát se ozval třetí chlapec, který dosud nepromluvil. _„Nezkusili jsme myslet jako vy. Tohle by byla naše reakce, ne vaše."_

Luke přikývl. _„Když chcete předvídat, co udělá protivník, musíte ho dobře vycítit jeho reakci. Nesnažte se mu vnutit své postoje a emoce. Jeho motivace může být úplně jiná než vaše. Musíte přemýšlet, jako on."_ odmlčel se a všechny tři přejel přísným pohledem. „ _Takže znovu, co bych udělal já?"_

Ozval se opět první mladík. _„Nechal robota aby nám nakopal zadky a pak držel strategickou přednášku."_ jeho tón byl maximálně pohrdavý. Luke se narovnal.

„ _Zdá se, že máš problém Reggi. Chceš si o tom promluvit?"_ Lukův starostlivý tón chlapce rozzlobil. Už delší dobu se snažil svého mistra vyvést z jeho klidu, ale nedařilo se mu to. Nakonec se uchýlil k tomu, co ho opravdu trápilo: _„Máte šest žáků. Ale nakonec si vyberete pouze jednoho padawana. Nemůžete nás učit všechny."_

Tentokrát se trefil do černého a skutečně Luka zasáhl na citlivém místě. Nedal ale své pochybení znát. S odpovědí si dal na čas. _„Ano…"_ řekl klidně _„... máš pravdu Reggi. Jeden z Vás se skutečně stane mým padawanem a já ho budu učit vše co znám."_

„ _Proč jste si nevybral jednoho rovnou? Proč se teď máme snažit, když šance je 1:6?"_

Luke se usmál. _„Vlastně je 2:6. Zapomínáte na mou sestru Leiu. Je velmi schopná brzy bude schopná sama učit."_

„ _Vaše sestra neví ani čtvrtinu věcí co vy, nevidím důvod chtít se stát jejím padawanem a i tak, stále čtyři z nás zbydou."_

Nastalo ticho. Všechny oči se teď upíraly na Luka. Ten se pomalu posadil, přejel očima všechny své žáky. _„I když budu věnovat většinu svého času jednomu z Vás. Stále mi zůstane několik hodin denně na ty ostatní. A až se můj padawan stane mistrem, může si vybrat jednoho z Vás."_

„ _Ale to bude trvat celá léta."_ ozval se kudrnatý mladík, Keren.

„ _Máš pravdu. Jinak to ale nejde."_

Reggi se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím.

„ _Není to fér."_ s těmi slovy, odešel.

* * *

May seděla na pohovce, u stolu s holografickými šachy a byla zakrytá šedou dekou. Stále se nemohla zahřát. V poškozené stihačce strávila mnoho hodin a kromě kyslíku ztrácela také teplo. Leia přišla z kuchyňky a přinesla May hrnek s horkou kávou. Poté se posadila se vedle Hana. Ten byl zrovna uprostřed diskuse:

„ _Takže ty pašuješ zbraně z venkovních systému na Naboo?"_ ujišťoval se Han, jestli vše pochopil správně.

„ _Ano… dá se to tak říct."_

„ _Platí dobře?"_ zeptal se a Leia ho za tuto otázku zpražila pohledem.

May si toho všimla a koutek úst jí vystřelil v úsměvu: _„Pro tebe by to nebylo zajímavé."_

Leia postřehla jejich oční kontakt plný smíchu a důvěry. Začínala být z této nové pasažérky nervózní. Nebyla v obličeji vyloženě krásná, ale měla nádherné vlasy. Přírodně zrzavé, místy s tmavšími odstíny hnědé. Vypadali jako ze saténu. Leia nikdy neviděla tak krásné vlasy. Ještě zajímavější však byly její oči. Byla v nich jakási zvláštní živost, která se nedala opsat slovy. Leia si dokázala představit, že muži museli pro tyto oči dělat bláznivé věci. Možná i Han...

„ _Nezdá se mi pravděpodobné, že by tvůj bratr někdy šel do finančně nezajímavého obchodu."_ pokračoval Han v diskusi a usmál se.

May se dlouze zadívala do hrnku s kávou který stál před ní: _„Fabien je mrtvý..."_

Hanovi okamžitě ztuhl úsměv na rtech.

„ _Jak?"_ vyštěkl. Z jeho tónu byl znát velký šok.

May, stále soustředila pohled na hrnek kávy a nebylo možné poznat, jestli je smutná, nebo naštvaná. Zcela potlačovala své emoce.

„ _To je dlouhý příběh. Raději bych ho nechala na někdy jindy."_ řekla nakonec.

„ _Je mi to líto, May."_ řekl Han nakonec.

„ _Přijměte mou soustrast."_ dodala Leia.

May pouze přikývla a pak si prohlédla své zachránce.

„ _Můžete mě vzít zpět na Naboo?"_ zeptala se.

Han se podíval na Leiu a ta přikývla, jako by mu dávala svolení mluvit.

„ _Myslíš, že by nám někdo na Naboo prodal součástky na opravu hypermotoru?"_

May svraštila čelo a zamyslela se: _„Nebudu vám lhát, Naboo na tom není v tomhle ohledu moc dobře. Součástky lodí jsou cenné zboží. Museli byste mít něco na výměnu."_

„ _Je něco, kromě zbraní, co na Naboo potřebují?"_ zeptal se Han.

„ _Stihačky, minuci, piloty…. Cokoli co by je připravilo na válku."_

„ _Na válku?"_ vyhrkla Leia a zvedla obočí.

„ _Chtějí osvobodit tuhle soustavu od Impéria a připojit se k Nové republice."_

Leia zalapala po dechu:

„ _V tom případě, možná máme něco, co by pro ně mohlo být zajímavé."_

* * *

Luke procházel koridory na velitelství armády rychlým tempem. Nemusel spěchat, ale snažil se takto zahnat svůj neklid. Věděl že Reggi má pravdu, a ani po jeho odchodu se Lukovi nepodařilo zbytek skupiny dostatečně uklidnit. Snažil se své učedníky přesvědčit, že se jim bude stále věnovat, jako se jim věnuje teď, když je jeho padawankou Leia, ale Reggi zasel hluboké semínko pochybností. Lukova chůze zpomalila, když se jeho mysl obrátila k Reggimu. Při vzpomínce na jejich společné začátky se trochu pousmál:

Byla to jedna z prvních misí, na kterou se Luke vydal na žádost Senátu. Menší pobočky luxusních obchodů se starožitnostmi na Coruscantu byly přepadány skupinou agresorů, které nebyl nikdo schopen chytit ani vypátrat.

Lukovi netrvalo dlouho než přišel na to, že jejich vůdce ovládá Sílu a předpokládal, že se bude jednat o Sitha. Ke svému překvapení ale chytil tmavovlasého čtrnáctiletého kluka, který znal pár základních triků a nikdy neviděl světelný meč. Jeho kamarádům se tenkrát podařilo uprchnout a Reggi byl předveden před soud. Podle rozsudku měl strávit pět let ve vězení, ale Luke se za něj zaručil a slíbil senátu, že ho naučí Sílu používat na správné účely.

Chlapec byl ze začátku vzpurný, ale když zjistil, jak velkou Silou Luke vládne, podrobil se. Po několika měsících tréningu přiznal, že i jeho dva kamarádi, se kterými vykrádal obchody, jsou citliví k Síle a přivedl je k Lukovi. Když se ale přidali a začali objevovat své schopnosti, Reggi to těžce nesl – jednoduše žárlil. Lief byl nadaný na práci se světelným mečem a mladší Taj měl velký talent pro ovlivňování mysli. Reggi naproti tomu neměl žádný konkrétní talent. Bylo jasné, že se bojí, že Lukovým Padawanem nebude on a svůj strach teď přenesl na všechny ostatní.

Luke dorazil ke dveřím zasedací místnosti a zakroutil hlavou: „ _S dětmi to prostě neumím."_

* * *

 **Tak co, tak co? Zoufale toužím po hodnocení! Mám pokračovat, nebo to odpískat?** **Zatím mě psaní tohoto příběhu až podivuhodně baví. Jak se Vám líbí?**

 **Pokusím se udržet v tempu týden / kapitola.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola III.**

„ _Zdáš se mi jiná."_ řekl Han May, zatím co opravovala porouchaného astrodroida.

R2-D2 měl během mise podezřelou poruchu a nikdo posádky se nevyznal v jemné mechanice tak dobře, aby droida opravil. May ale ano, a snažila se během cesty, zabavit.

„ _Jak jiná?"_ zeptala se, aniž by se na Hana podívala.

„ _No... když jsem tě slyšel v té vysílačce, čekal sem..."_ opřel se zády o stěnu koridoru a založil ruce na hrudi „... _tu holku co mi byla schopná vrazit, když jsem přišel jen o pár vteřin později."_

May vystřelil jeden koutek úst v úsměvu a otočila se přes rameno na Hana.

„ _Vždycky si chodil pozdě na důležitá setkání a nechal všechno vyjednávání na mě."_

„ _Nechat vyjednávat ženskou mělo svoje výhody."_

„ _Myslíš to, že měli pocit, že mě můžou snadněji obrat?"_

„ _Ne. To že tvůj výstřih je rozptyloval dost na to, aby podepsali cokoli."_

May zakroutila hlavou a vrátila se zpět ke své práci. Han se s povytaženým obočím díval na její záda a pak si odkašlal: _„No... nikdy by mě nenapadlo že dokážeš být tak..."_ hledal to správné slovo _„... vyrovnaná. Ani žádné srdce rvoucí uvítání po všech těch letech."_

May z jeho tónu pochopila, že si ji dobírá a ušklíbla se. Podívala se do koridoru aby se ujistila, že nikdo neposlouchá, poté vstala od práce a otočila se k Hanovi.

„ _Nechci uvádět tvou přítelkyni do rozpaků. Už tak je ze mě nervózní."_

„ _Proč by měla být? Vždyť mezi námi dvěma nic není."_

May zvedla obočí a dala ruce v bok: _„A ona to ví?"_

Han se zadíval do stropu. _„Nikdy sem se o tobě..."_ obrátil oči zpět k ní _„... nezmínil."_

May zakroutila hlavou, dala ruce z boků dolů a vrátila se ke své práci. Zbývalo jí už propojit jen pár drátků. Po chvíli se ozvalo robotovo zapískání. R2-D2 byl zpět mezi funkčními.

„ _Ahoj maličký..."_ promluvila na zmateného robota přátelským tónem _„... neboj se, já jsem May."_

R2 se otočil na Hana a vydal několik zvuků. Han obrátil oči v sloup: _„Na mě to svoje pískání nezkoušej..."_

May se usmála a začala uklízet nářadí. Han se na ni po chvíli konečně odhodlal opět promluvit:

„ _Malé přátelské obejmutí..."_ začal koketním tónem _„...ještě nikoho nezabilo."_

May se šibalsky usmála, upustila nářadí a otočila se k němu. Během vteřiny mu visela kolem krku.

Pevně ji přitiskl k sobě a zašeptal: _„Jsem rád že jsi v pořádku."_

Leia která se zrovna objevila v koridoru okamžitě zařadila zpátečku a vrátila se do kabiny.

* * *

Luke seděl ve své kuchyni, usrkával čaj a hleděl do mapy galaxie. Tužkou si obtáhl oblast okolo současné Republiky, vyznačil nezávislé systémy a území Huttů. Poté zakroutil hlavou. Zprávy, které přinesl admirál Ackbar ze zasedání senátu, nikoho z velitelství armády zrovna nepotěšili. Senát nepovolil útok na další pozice Impéria a útočná flotila, měla prozatím vyčkávat.

Pozice velitelů armády se v poslední době značně zhoršila. Před pár měsíci byla polovina útočné flotily převedena do obrany jednotlivých systémů jako odměna světům za to, že se rozhodli připojit k Nové republice. A také to znamenalo, že většina flotily, byla roztroušena po galaxii. Světům na území Impéria tak nezbylo nic, než čekat, až republika získá bohaté spojence, kteří budou ochotní investovat do rozšíření útočné armády.

Luke netrpělivě obtahoval hranice území Nové republiky a rovnal si myšlenky. Útočná armáda admirála Ackbara dokázala během dvou let vyhnat Impérium z celého Středu galaxie, z Kolonií i Vnitřního okraje. Mohla pokračovat stejným způsobem i u dalších oblastí ale Senát s touto strategií nesouhlasil.

Luke prodřel tužkou papír s mapou a stopa po tuze zůstala na stole. Hlasitě vydechl, upustil tužku z ruky a opřel se o opěradlo židle. Zrakem opět letmo přeletěl mapu galaxie a jeho oči se zastavili na soustavě Netor. Byla dost daleko ve Vnějším okraji, až za systémem Dantooine. A také úplně na druhé straně od území současného Impéria. Netor byl na severu a Impérium na jihu. Luke si nedokázal představit důvod, který by přiměl Netorské připojit se k republice a pak poslat svoji flotilu přes celou galaxii do boje, který ani nebyl jejich.

Jedinou nadějí na osvobození dalších světů v jižní oblasti bylo v tuto chvíli utajené vyjednávání, které vedla Leia. Doufala, že když se jí podaří přesvědčit vládce systémů v uvnitř Impéria k boji, dokáží Impérium destabilizovat zevnitř. Poté by bylo snažší, přesvědčit Senát aby opět seskupil armádu do útoku.

Luke se podíval na polohu systému Eriadu, kam se Leia vydala vyjednávat.

„ _Už by měla být minimálně v půli cesty zpět."_ pomyslel si a pak jeho oči zavadili o tečku na mapě s názvem Naboo. Ucítil zachvění Síly.

„ _Co to..."_ řekl nahlas a svraštil obočí. Na chvíli se soustředil na známku Síly kterou ucítil a poté znervózněl. Ačkoli to byla známka hodně slabá, Luke ji rozpoznal. Byla to Leia a jinde, než by měla být.

* * *

May seděla u navigačního počítače a zadávala nové koordináty. Planeta Naboo už byla na dohled a potřebovali navést loď na místo přistání. Leia stála vedle ní a sledovala trasu, která se vykreslila na počítači. Po chvíli zvedla obočí:

„ _Chcete přistát na vodě?!"_

May přikývla. „ _Vlastně pod vodou. Hlavní město Theed bylo před lety zničeno Vaderem. Ti kdo přežili se uchýlili do podvodních měst Gunganů. Celá civilizace Naboo je schovaná pod hladinou moře."_

Leia nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou a May si všimla jejího výrazu. Usmála se a dodala: _„Lidé jsou schopni zvyknout si na život téměř kdekoli. Pokud to znamená že aspoň trochu žijí."_

Leia si sedla do Hanova křesla a zadívala se na zvětšující se planetu před nimi: _„Proč Vader zničil hlavní město?"_

„ _Znám jen příběhy..."_ řekla May nezúčastněně _„... na přesný důvod se budete muset zeptat královny."_

„ _A co říkají příběhy?"_ naléhala Leia.

May se na ni otočila: _„Že tam žila žena, kterou miloval a po její smrti nedokázal snést žádnou vzpomínku na ni."_

Nastalo ticho. May se otočila zpět k počítači a Leia se ponořila do svých myšlenek a matných vzpomínek na matku. Viděla jen pár rozmazaných obrazů skrze Sílu. Věděla že byla krásná, ale v posledních měsících svého života, velmi nešťastná.

Poté začalo blikat několik kontrolek.

„ _Jdeme na přistání, raději zavolám Hana."_ řekla May a zvedla se ze svého místa.

* * *

Luke vrazil do řídícího centra armádní pobočky Galaktických komunikací zcela bez ohlášení. Lando, který zde byl pověřen velením, pouze zvedl obočí.

„ _Promyslel sis můj návrh?"_ zeptal se s okouzlujícím úsměvem a vstal z poza svého stolu.

Luke otázku ignoroval a přešel přímo k věci: _„Ozvala se už Leia?"_

Lando zakroutil hlavou: _„Ne, neozvala. Plánovaný kontakt je až za čtyři hodiny. To by měli zastavovat na naší palivové stanici v systému Chardaan. Proč?"_

Luke svraštil čelo a dal si ruce v bok: _„Neozve se."_

„ _Jak to můžeš vědět?"_

„ _Cítil sem její přítomnost jinde."_

„ _Kde?"_

„ _V systému Naboo."_

Lando zvedl levé obočí a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„ _Luku to je strašně daleko na to abys ji vycítil."_

„ _Vím co sem cítil, byla to ona..."_ poté nervózně vydechl: _„...musím za ní."_ Otočil se a chystal se odejít z místnosti.

Lando ho chytil za rameno: _„Luku neblázni. Mohlo to být cokoli. Počkej aspoň ty čtyři hodiny."_

„ _Je to hluboko na území Impéria, může mít problémy."_ naléhal Luke nervózně.

„ _Ano ano, to chápu a pokud se za čtyři hodiny neozve, vyrazím za ní s tebou, ale není potřeba panikařit, dokud nemáme pádný důvod."_

Luke nakonec přikývl a dal Landovi za pravdu. Neklid ho ale ani na moment neopouštěl. Čekali ho dlouhé čtyři hodiny čekání.

* * *

„ _Zpomal trochu. Blížíš se moc rychle. Pokud nenavážeme včas kontakt s městem, zaútočí."_ upozornila May Hana, když prolétal vysokou rychlostí nad mořem.

Han přikývl a zpomalil. May se přes jeho sedadlo natáhla k vysílačce:

„ _Tady kapitánka May. Identifikační kód 2563. Žádám o povolení přistát."_

Z vysílačky se ozývalo pískání a rušení způsobené mořskou vodou. Po chvíli byl mezi zvuky rozeznatelný také hlas:

„ _Rádi Vás slyšíme kapitánko, můžete přistát v hangáru číslo tři. Zasíláme souřadnice."_

Han se ohlédl přes rameno na May: _„Kapitánka?"_

„ _To je další dlouhý příběh..."_ usmála se na něj.

Palubní počítač zapípal a Žvejal nastavil souřadnice podle obdržených informací. Během chvíle loď lehce vklouzla pod mořské vlny.

Řízení lodi pod vodou bylo daleko obtížnější kvůli podmořským proudům a odpor vody stále rostl, jak klesali níž a níž pod mořskou hladinu.

„ _Je tu tma jak v Jabově paláci."_ prohlásil Han, když už světlo pronikající pod vodu z povrchu, téměř vyprchalo.

„ _Drž kurz, už jsme skoro tam."_ nařídila mu May velmi dominantním tónem.

Leiu její tón zarazil ale neměla čas ho ani zpracovat, ani komentovat, protože podívaná která se vynořila před jejíma očima, když vpluli do jednoho z podmořských kráterů, ji zanechala zcela bez dechu.

Na dohled od nich bylo podmořské město poskládané z průhledných kupolí, které vypadaly, že ani nejsou ukotvené ke dnu oceánu. Leia si stoupla aby se pořádně rozhlédla. Muselo jich být aspoň sto. Když se přibližovali, začínala uvnitř rozpoznávat obrysy cest, domů i různých tvorů. Kromě lidí zde byli zvláštní tvorové s dlouhýma ušima. Leia si uvědomila že to musejí být Gunganové. Mnoho o nich slyšela ale zatím žádného nepotkala.

V podmořském proudu se loď pohybovala pomaleji a tak trvalo skoro tři minuty, než se dostali k silovému poli správného hangáru. Pomalu vpluli dovnitř a přistáli. Jakmile byla loď usazená na rampě May se zvedla a podívala se na delegaci postav která se hromadila před lodí.

„ _Vypadá to, že půjdeme rovnou před královnu..."_ poté se obrátila na zbytek posádky _„... raději nechte mluvit mě. Bude očekávat hlášení o tom konvoji, který zničilo Impérium."_

Han a Žvejkal přikývli, pouze Leia mlčela.

* * *

Luke seděl na své posteli a pokoušel se meditovat. Věděl dobře že jeho strach o Leiu mu zamlžuje úsudek. Snažil se se uklidnit a oprostit se od svých obav. Byl ale příliš napjatý, aby to dokázal. Bylo už delší dobu po půlnoci a do plánovaného kontaktu zbývalo jen několik minut. Luke měl dokonce sbalené věci, aby mohl vyrazit. Byl si jistý že se Leia neozve. Meditaci vzdal a přešel do vedlejší místnosti kde na něj čekal C-3PO.

„ _3PO poletím na nějakou dobu pryč. Potřebuji abys zrušil všechny mé schůzky a dal mým žákům vědět že tu nebudu."_

Robot vydal pár zmatených zvuků a pak vykoktal odpověď: _„Dobrá, pane Luku. A mohu se zeptat kam letíte?"_

„ _Zachránit Leiu."_

Robot se zděsil. _„Princezna má problémy pane?"_

„ _Nevím 3PO. Ale hodlám to zjistit."_ s těmi slovy Luke vzal svoji tašku a vyrazil z bytu pryč.

C-3PO se za ním pouze zmateně díval. _„Někdy lidské chování nechápu. Je přece jasné, že kdyby princezna potřebovala pomoc, tak by si o ni řekla."_

Robot zamčel byt a vydal se splnit své úkoly.

* * *

Než se Han, Leia, Žvejkal, R2 a May dostali do zasedací síně uběhlo téměř 10 minut. Leiu neustále udivovalo jak je komplex podvodního města obrovský a rozmanitý. Bylo jasně vidět že město je postaveno pod vlivem dvou odlišných kultur. Zatímco Gunganové se starali o stavbu kupolí, lidé zařizovali interiéry a snažili se město zkrášlit zevnitř. Vznikal tu kontrast mezi elegantní jednoduchostí kupolí a snahou lidí, kupole vyzdobit. Všude bylo mnoho rostlých květin a lamp. Leiu napadlo, že se možná lidé snaží zahnat tmu a temnotu, která pod hladinou moře vládne.

Když dorazili do trůní síně, Leiu zaplavil pocit chladu a bezmoci. Trochu se jí zatočila hlava a Han ji okamžitě chytil pod paží.

„ _Co se děje?"_ Zeptal se s ustaraným výrazem. Celá skupina se zastavila. Leia se vzpamatovala a snažila se pochopit co měla tahle náhlá slabost znamenat.

„ _To nic, jen se mi zatočila hlava."_ Zalhala Hanovi, ačkoli tušila, že jde o něco jiného.

„ _Raději počkejte tady..."_ promluvila k nim May polohlasem _„... představím Vás, až to bude vhodné."_

Han přikývl a ustaraně se otočil na Leiu, kterou stále jednou rukou podpíral. May se vydala do středu místnosti a po chvíli stanula před Vládní radou Naboo.

Vládní rada byla složená ze šesti osob sedících na malých trůnech. Uprostřed seděl starý Gungan a vedle něj žena, zahalená těžkým bílým make-upem – královna Naboo. Na straně každého z nich seděli další dva členové vlády. Vedle královny jedna žena a jeden muž. Vedle starého Gungana dva příslušníci jeho rasy.

May se členům rady uklonila, poté se narovnala a dala si ruce za záda. Han, který pozoroval scénu z dálky, okamžitě pochopil její řeč těla. Pokaždé, když si jako mladší, dala ruce za záda, překřížila zápěstí a poté obě dlaně spojila, byla nervózní a snažila se uklidnit. Ušklíbl se, když si uvědomil, jak dobře ji zná. Jeho oči se poté přesunuli ke královně, která měla v obličeji naprosto tvrdý výraz.

„ _Kapitánko May, kde je zbytek Vaší letky?"_

„ _Vaše výsosti, byli jsme napadeni flotilou Impéria, ztratila jsem celou letku, včetně mateřské lodi."_

Oba lidští členové rady hlasitě vydechli a královna pevně sevřela v ruce opěradlo od svého trůnu.

„ _Podařilo se Vám zachránit něco z nákladu?"_

May zakroutila hlavou. _„Ne, Vaše výsosti."_

Leia měla během jejich rozhovoru možnost si královnu pořádně prohlédnout. Byla starší, než se na první pohled zdálo. Stejně stará jako Leia, nebo možná o trochu mladší. To ji překvapilo. Mnoho konkrétního toho o vládě Naboo nevěděla ale slyšela, že královny Naboo bývaly voleny výhradně jako náctileté dívky.

„ _To je velmi špatná zpráva..."_ pokračovala královna _„... povězte mi, kapitánko May, jak to, že vy jste přežila?"_

„ _Když zničili mateřskou loď, odletěli. Zůstala jsem sama a moje stíhačka byla poškozená. Zachránila mě posádka lodi, která prolétala polem trosek."_

Královna si pozorně prohlédla nesourodou skupinku stojící u vchodu.

„ _Takže jste se nechala nabrat cizí lodí a tu poté dovedla přímo do našeho města..."_ Královna vstala ze svého trůnu a narovnala se _„...od Vás bych čekala opatrnější jednání."_

May chtěla něco říct ale Leia ji předběhla: _„Od nás Vašim lidem žádné nebezpečí nehrozí, Vaše výsosti."_ S těmi slovy vykročila směrem k radě a po chvíli stanula vedle May.

Gunganský vládce se předklonil a pozorně si Leiu prohlížel. _„Kdo to být?"_ zeptal se.

„ _Jsem Leia Organa. Princezna z Alderaanu a diplomatka Nové republiky."_

Královna zvedla obočí. _„Slyšela jsem o Vás, princezno Leio. Byla jste vůdkyní Povstalců."_

„ _Ano, Vaše veličenstvo."_

„ _A podílela jste se na vzniku Nové republiky."_

„ _Ano, Vaše veličenstvo."_

Královna se opět se posadila na svůj trůn a chvíli přemýšlela.

„ _Jak jste se Vy a Vaše posádka dostali tak hluboko na území Impéria?"_

„ _Měli jsme poruchu hypermotoru, Vaše výsosti. Ocitli jsme se v této oblasti náhodou."_

„ _A proč jste přišli na Naboo?"_

„ _Vyzvedli jsme Vaši kapitánku a ta nás požádala o transport na Naboo."_

Všechny zraky se upřely na May, která už chvíli mlčela.

„ _Dle našeho bezpečnostního protokolu, jste se měla nechat vysadit na jiné planetě a dostat se zpět vlastními prostředky, kapitánko. Proč jste tak neučinila?"_

May trochu poskočily nervy ale donutila se do klidu.

„ _Princezna Leia dala najevo že má s čím obchodovat, Vaše výsosti, myslela jsem..."_

Větu ale nedokončila, protože ji královna rázně skočila do řeči: _„Příště budete plnit rozkazy a ne myslet!"_

V místnosti zavládlo hrobové ticho. Nikdo z dalších členů rady se neopovážil zvednout zrak a Leiu opět zaplavil pocit chladu.

Královna se narovnala a pokračovala: _„Kapitánko May, v poslední době jsou Vaše mise stále méně úspěšné. Z toho důvodu, Vás okamžitě zbavuji velení nad letkami i účasti na misích mimo planetu."_

Han, který stále stál u vchodu čekal hysterický výbuch. May totiž v minulosti postrádala trpělivost a podobné chování si nenechala líbit. Její reakce byla ale zcela opačná.

„ _Ano, Vaše výsosti."_ řekla zcela vyrovnaně a uklonila se.

Han svraštil obočí.

Královna se obrátila zpět k Lei.

„ _Princezno Leio, Vy i Vaše posádka jste mými hosty. Možnost obchodu projednáme u večeře."_

Poté se ještě jednou obrátila k May, která stála se svěšenou hlavou.

„ _May, zařiďte ať se naši technici podívají na hyperpohon lodě našich hostů."_

„ _Ano, Vaše výsosti."_

May se uklonila a odešla.

* * *

„ _Co tím myslíš, že odletěl?"_ zeptal se se robota zmateně Keren.

Skupinka šesti Lukových učedníků stála shromážděná před budovou, kde měl Luke byt a čekali až je vpustí dovnitř. Místo toho za nimi přišel protokolární droid se vzkazem od jejich mistra.

„ _To znamená, že na nás nemá čas prcku."_ odpověděl Reggi, místo 3PO.

Robot byl zaskočen jeho nevlídným chováním a snažil se pokračovat dle svého protokolu: _„Pan Luke, se musel vydat na velice důležitou záchranou misi a bude se Vám všem věnovat až se vrátí."_

„ _A do té doby máme dělat co?"_ zeptal se opět Keren.

3PO byl zaskočen. _„Ehm... ehm... dělejte to, co obvykle děláte."_

Reggimu vyletělo obočí nahoru a na jeho obličeji se objevil úšklebek.

„ _Přeji Vám hezký den."_ dodal 3PO a vydal se pryč.

Skupinka osaměla a nejdříve se ozvala nejmladší dívka: _„No... tak se mějte. Uvidíme se opět až se mistr vrátí."_ otočila se a vykročila pryč.

„ _Počkej..."_ zavolal na ni Reggi. _„... robot řekl, že máme dělat to, co děláme obvykle. A obvykle trénujeme."_

Dívka se vrátila zpět a z moudrosti svých deseti let pronesla: _„Jsem si jistá, že takhle to mistr nemyslel."_

Reggi se šibalsky zasmál: _„To máš fuk. Stejně potřebujeme trénovat."_

„ _A kdo nás jako bude trénovat? Ty?"_ zeptala se dívka s podobně pohrdavým tónem, kterému vládl sám Reggi jako mistr.

„ _My tři budeme trénovat Vás tři."_ odpověděl naprosto nezúčastněně.

„ _Od Vás tří..."_ ukazovala dívka na starší chlapce prstem _„...se nic učit nenechám."_

Reggi mávl rukou a otočil se ke Kerenovi a Morymu. _„A co vy? Chcete se naučit levitaci, nebo ne?"_

Oba hoši přikývli a byli odhodlaní se podřídit.

„ _Ale kde chcete trénovat?"_ zeptal se Keren.

Reggi se zamyslel ale nic ho nenapadalo. Nakonec se zase ozvala ta dívka.

„ _Můžeme jít ke mně."_

Reggi vypadal pobaveně: _„Copak změnilo tvůj názor, princezničko?"_

„ _Nejsem princeznička!"_ obořila se do něj a pak nasadila ledový výraz: _„Je lepší Vás mít pod dohledem."_

Reggi, Taj i Lief se začali nahlas smát.

„ _Jako bys nás mohla uhlídat, princezničko!"_ ozval se Taj.

„ _Sklapni!"_ vyhrkla na něj a pak čekala na další odpověď.

Reggi nakonec povolil. _„Fajn, půjdeme k té holce."_

Dívka se opět nadmula jako páv. _„Jsem Tara!"_

* * *

 **Pokud by to někoho z Vás opravdu zajímalo, tak poloha systémů je psaná podle mapy SW galaxie. Kromě systému Netor, ten je smyšlený. Ale pokud si vygooglíte mapu SW galaxie, můžete se docela dobře zorientovat, kde se kdo zrovna nachází.  
**

 **Mám poněkud hodně práce, takže kapitolu IV. čekejte nejdříve za dva týdny. Já zatím, budu čekat na komentáře... i když vy se asi dočkáte dřív. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola IV.**

„ _Leio, buď opatrná. Nevíme co od těch lidí čekat."_ řekl Han když konečně osaměli. Královna jim nechala přidělit pokoje v lidské části města aby si mohli před chystanou večeří odpočinout. Han se ze svého pokoje přesunul k Lei, hned jak jejich doprovod zmizel z koridoru.

„ _Měla sem pocit, že zdejším věříš, když si nechal svoji kamarádku, aby nás sem zavedla."_ Řekla Leia s ironickým tónem a posadila se na pohovku. Han si jejího výrazu nepovšiml se posadil vedle ní.

„ _Věřím May, to ano, ale ta rada se mi nelíbí. Zvlášť královna ne."_

Leia přikývla a podívala se na svoje ruce. _„Přiznávám, že ani na mě neudělala nejlepší první dojem."_

„ _Cítíš z ní něco?"_

„ _Možná..."_ vzhlédla k němu _„... ale zatím si nejsem jistá, jestli to skutečně vychází z ní. Mohl to být kdokoli jiný v místnosti."_

„ _Dobrá, tak při té večeři prostě soustřeď všechnu svoji Sílu a zjisti o co tady jde."_

„ _Při té večeři budu mít dost starostí s vysvětlováním republikové politiky."_ Řekla Leia zoufalým tónem. Poté se odmlčela a zadívala se do vody, která obklopovala místnost z jedné strany.

„ _Škoda, že tady není Luke."_ Povzdechla si.

„ _Hm..."_ přikývl Han a zamyslel se. _„Pokusím se později najít May. Bude vědět o co tady jde."_

Leia se zhluboka nadechla a musela mírně zadržet vztek. Už zase mluvil o ní.

„ _Ne, to si nepřeji."_ Odsekla a vstala.

Han se za ní zmateně díval.

„ _Proč ne?"_

Leia si dala jednu ruku na čelo, druhou v bok a snažila se uklidnit svoje pocity. Poté se opět otočila na Hana.

„ _Také byla v místnosti, když jsem ucítila záchvěv Síly. Mohlo to vycházet z ní."_

„ _Z May? To není pravděpodobné. Věř mi."_

Hanova pevná víra v May, Leiu bolela víc než by sama čekala ale snažila se argumentovat racionálně:

„ _Musíme uvážit všechny možnosti Hane. Sám si řekl že si ji léta neviděl, mohla se změnit."_

„ _Hloupost."_ Odsekl Han a vstal z pohovky, poté se zamyslel.

„ _Uznávám, že je trochu jiná než si ji pamatuju, ale to ještě neznamená, že je ta špatná."_

Tím dal Lei záminku k ospravedlnění jejích pocitů.

„ _Hane, drž se od ní dál. Aspoň dokud nezjistíme co se tu děje."_

Han se zamračil.

„ _Je jediná koho tady znám, pokud u někoho prohlédnu lež, tak jedině u ní. Promluvím s ní."_

Leia povytáhla obočí, vydala rezignovaný vzdech a posadila se zpět na pohovku. Han se vrátil k ní a dal jí ruku na rameno. Nasadil svůj nejlepší úsměv. „ _Ale teď máme konečně chvíli čas pro sebe."_

Přiblížil se, aby Leiu políbil ale ta otočila hlavu na druhou stranu.  
 _„Teď se to nehodí, Hane."_

„ _Jak chceš..."_

Han se odtáhl a vydal se rázným krokem pryč z pokoje.

* * *

„ _Tohle místo je vážně úžasný!"_ Nešetřil chválou Keren když se procházel po apartmánu Tařiných rodičů. _„Hlavně ten výhled!"_ Ukázal rukou na prosklenou stěnu která směřovala přímo do nově uměle vysázeného lesoparku.

Tara si sedla na pohovku a přikývla. _„Mámě trvalo několik let než přesvědčila městskou radu aby ho dali vysázet."_

„ _Počkej, počkej..."_ zarazil se Reggi a sedl si vedle Tary _„...chceš říct, že tvoje máma zařídila, aby ten šílenej lesopark vysázeli?!"_

„ _Hm..."_ přikývla souhlasně Tara.

Reggi si zase stoupl a rozladěně mával rukama nad hlavou: „ _Ale vždyť kvůli tomu zmizí celý chrám Jediů!"_

„ _Právě proto to máma chtěla."_ Řekla Tara smutně a přešla ke skleněné stěně.

„ _Z tohohle okna byl výhled přímo na chrám."_

Všichni se podívali z okna a jejich oči spočinuli na poslední věci, která byla z chrámu vidět – špička nejvyšší bílé věže. Všude okolo byl les, protkaný cestami, které ale vedli v úctyhodné vzdálenosti od chrámu. Říkalo se mu chrám duchů. Nikdo si netroufal do něj vstoupit ale ani jej zbourat. Vysázení lesoparku s agresivními rostlinami byl způsob, jak se nepohodlné budovy elegantně zbavit.

„ _Když má tvoje máma dost velký vliv na to, aby nechala vysázet lesopark, proč nepomohla mistru Lukovi obnovit řád?"_ zeptal se Keren a Tara bezmocně pokrčila rameny:

„ _Moje máma obnovení Jedijského řádu nepodporuje."_

„ _Tak proč ti dovolila trénovat u mistra Luka?"_

„ _Chce abych uměla ovládat svou Sílu."_

„ _Proč?"_ Keren stále nechápal.

„ _Věří že jednou zaujmu její místo v městské radě a s Jedijskými triky na ovládnutí mysli, by to dost věcí urychlilo."_

„ _Ale to je podvod!"_ Vyhrkl Keren.

Tara mávla rukou: _„Na tom nezáleží. Kdyby mě mistr vzal jako Padawanku, už za mě nebude moct rozhodovat."_

„ _Na druhou stranu..."_ Začal Taj se záhadným tónem. _„Kdyby si byla skutečně v městské radě, mohla bys udělat hodně pro obnovení řádu."_

„ _To je pravda, například zlikvidovat ten šílený lesopark."_ Dodal Keren.

„ _Nechci do městské rady! Chci být Jedi!"_ Obořila se na ně Tara.

Reggimu se na ústech objevil úšklebek a vstal z pohovky.

„ _To je přece jedno. Je jí deset. Trvalo by léta než by se do té rady dostala a ještě déle než by mohla něco ovlivnit."_

Tara se nadmula jako páv: _„To není pravda! Můžu to ovlivnit už teď!"_

Reggiho ironický úsměv na rtech se ještě rozšířil. Měl ji přesně tam, kde ji chtěl mít.

„ _A jak princezničko?"_

„ _To je moje věc!"_

„ _Vymýšlíš si, jak by mohla mít desetiletá holka nějakej vliv?"_ Reggiho pochybující tón se stále stupňoval. Stáli přímo naproti sobě a Tara zvyšovala hlas.

„ _Mám vliv!"_

„ _Dokaž to!"_ Štěkl Reggi a sehnul se k ní. Jejích pohledy byly spojené neviditelnou linkou, ani jeden z nich nemrkl.

„ _Fajn!"_ Vyštěkla nakonec Tara.

„ _Donuť městskou radu, aby nechala zničit ten lesopark!"_ Reggi se na ni stále díval neústupným pohledem.

„ _Fajn!"_

* * *

Večeře nebyla nijak bohatá, ani skromná. Prostě večeře. Bylo znát že se královna snaží udělat dobrý dojem i s omezenými prostředky. Leia byla tímto přístupem ohromená. Její obdiv ke královně stoupal každou minutou jejich rozhovoru a její původní obavy postupně mizeli a měnili se v sympatie. Zato Han, který se vyvaroval rozhovoru choval ke královně stále větší nedůvěru. V jejím chování viděl cosi podbízivého, možná až koketního. Způsob, jakým královna Zahara zvedla sklenici vody k ústům, mu připomínala něco z chování vůdců pašeráckých gangů, kteří přesně věděli jak zmanipulovat všechno a všechny ve svůj prospěch.

„ _Princezno Leio, naznačila jste, že vaše mise na Eriadu byla neoficiální. Znamená to, že pokud bychom se opravdu pustili do bitvy proti Impériu, budeme v tom sami. Republika nám nepřijde na pomoc."_

Leia se narovnala: _„Vaše výsosti. Mým úkolem bylo, přesvědčit Vládce Horima na Eriadu, aby letěl se mnou na Coruscant a v senátu vyzval k osvobození světů ve Středním okraji, ale vládce Horim se příliš bojí hněvu Impéria. Naproti tomu Vy..."_ Leia se odmlčela a rozhlédla se po všech přítomných _„...se připravujete na vlastní válku proti Impériu a jste připraveni připojit se k republice. Hlas Naboo, nebude senát moci přehlížet."_

„ _Navrhujete tedy, abych s Vámi letěla na Coruscant a hájila zájmy Naboo před galaktickým senátem?"_

„ _Ano, vaše výsosti."_ přikývla Leia.

Do hovoru se zapojila starší žena, sedící po pravici královny: _„To je velmi riskantní návrh, princezno Leio. Ve chvíli kdy se k Impériu dostane zpráva že na někde na Naboo stále existuje civilizace, Impérium sem okamžitě pošle flotilu aby nás našla a zničí nás."_

Leia přikývla: _„Máte pravdu, radní Jamilio, je to riskantní ale v tuto chvíli je to jediný způsob jak přesvědčit republiku, že i další světy čekají na pomoc."_

„ _Je škoda, že si to republika nedokáže uvědomit sama."_

„ _Opět máte pravdu..."_ uznala Leia _. „...ale Republika je pouze tak silná jako světy které ji tvoří. Nikdo ze současných senátorů si netroufne podat návrh na radikálnější řešení situace. Hlas Naboo byl za staré Republiky jedním z nejhlasitějších. Věřím, že pokud senátoři z Naboo opět usednou v galaktickém senátu, má Střední i Vnější okraj naději na osvobození od Impéria."_

Radní Jamilia zvážněla: _„Síla hlasu Naboo v senátu byla způsobena silnou vírou v demokracii, kterou zastávala senátorka Amidala. A mohu Vás ujistit, že byla proti Všem radikálním řešením."_

Atmosféra v místnosti zhoustla. Lei se málem zastavilo srdce, když slyšela jméno své matky. Než stačila adekvátně reagovat, královna se jí zastala:

„ _Jsem si jistá, Jamilio, že takto to princezna Leia nemyslela."_

Leia se usmála a pokynula hlavou:

„ _Děkuji, vaše výsosti."_ Poté se otočila zpět ke starší ženě: _„Radní Jamilio, odpusťte mi nesprávný výrok. Chtěla jsem pouze naznačit, že všechny světy v galaxii, mají právo volby. Pokud oslabíme Impérium, mnoho světů, tu možnost dostane. Nikdo je nebude nutit aby se přidali k republice, pokud sami nebudou chtít."_

Radní Jamilia přikývla. _„Věřím že proti tomu by nemohla nic namítnout ani senátorka Amidala."_

Leia pokynula hlavou. Uvnitř se cítila zvláštně hrdá. Přemýšlela, jak moc je asi matce v těchto věcech podobná.

* * *

Někde práskly dveře. Tara ztuhla leknutím a schovala se za roh. Po chvíli se uklidnila a nahlédla do potemnělé chodby. Nikde ani živáčka. Tiše, po špičkách se vydala přes chodbu a zastavila se u dveří do jedné z ložnic. Ruku položila na kliku a zhluboka se nadechla. Snažila se načerpat všechnu Sílu, kterou se svým dosavadním výcvikem dokázala zvládnout a poté otevřela dveře. Ke svému vlastnímu překvapení, to dokázala aniž by udělala nějaký hluk. Nahlédla dovnitř a viděla že její matka už spí. Dveře za sebou opět zavřela a nepozorovaně se přemístila ke dveřím do matčiny pracovny. To bylo místo, kam normálně vůbec nesměla chodit. Pomocí Síly opět tiše otevřela a vstoupila dovnitř. Když se za ní zcela tiše zavřely dveře hlasitě vydechla. Chvíli se snažila uklidnit a poté se vydala k psacímu stolu. Začala prohledávat šuplata jedno po druhém. Trvalo jí dlouho, než prošla všechny zásuvky v místnosti a už ztrácela naději, že najde to, co hledá. Pak narazila v jedné zásuvce na klíč. Malý, podivně zakroucený klíč. Vzala ho do rukou, prohlédla si ho a přemýšlela, kam může patřit. Po chvíli si na polici v rohu místnosti všimla malé dřevěné schránky.

Přešla k polici a dřevěnou schránku sundala dolů. Pomalu a opatrně ji položila na stůl a pomocí klíče odemkla. Když se schránka otevřela, Tara zalapala po dechu. Ve schránce bylo několik malých lahviček. Přesně to, co hledala. Jednu lahvičku vyndala a na její místo dala lahvičku s vodou, kterou si předem připravila. Schránku zase zamčela a dala všechny věci zpět na místo.

Cesta zpět do jejího pokoje, už byla hračka. Když seděla na své vlastní posteli v jedné ruce ukradenou lahvičku a v druhé ruce květinovou brož s látkovými okvětními lístky, třásly se jí ruce. Chystala se omámit vlastní matku trikem, který používala ona na své nepohodlné politické kolegy. Svědomí jí říkalo, že to není správné ale ten pocit ze sebe otřásla. Dokázala sama sobě namluvit, že je to správná věc, zachránit chrám Jediů.

* * *

„ _Tohle je šílenství..."_ Brblal si pro sebe Han když mířil napříč městskými kupolemi zpět do hangáru aby zkontroloval práce na své lodi. Žvejkal mu byl v patách zatím co Leia zůstala s královnou Zaharou a vydala se na prohlídku města.

„ _... Leia musí vědět že republika zásah do této oblasti neschválí."_

Žvejkal zabručel v odporu.

„ _Ale já vím že Eriadu je ještě hlouběji ve vnějším okraji než Naboo, ale ten systém má aspoň nedotčenou flotilu, ale tihle lidé se schovávají a nemají v rukou skoro nic."_

Svůj výrok pronesl až moc nahlas, protože se za ním několik kolemjdoucích otočilo s nenávistným výrazem. Han se na ně nejistě usmál a pak se otočil na Žvejkala.

„ _Jestli si myslí, že senát přesvědčí jen slovo té ženské, tak je na omylu."_

Žvejkal zabručel něco o nedůvěře ve vztahu a Han se zamračil.

„ _Teď jsi co? Expert na mezilidské vztahy? Jako by nestačil 3PO!"_

Han máchl rukama nad hlavou a vešel do hangáru kde stál Millenium Falcon. Žvejkal se za ním vydal s úsměvným zabručením.

Kolem lodi se motalo několik techniků a nahoře na trupu seděla osamělá ženská postava a komandovala astrodroida. R2-D2 podle jejích příkazů spojoval různé kontakty do sebe a utahoval povolené šrouby. Han se vydal k žebříku a vylezl za nimi.

May měla své zrzavé vlasy kompletně schované pod černou vlněnou čepicí. Kdyby ji Han neznal, možná by byl schopný splést si ji s klukem.

„ _Myslel sem, že štíty jsou v pořádku."_ Začal rozhovor, když vylezl na trup lodi.

Vzhlédla k němu: _„Teoreticky ano, ale máš tu spoustu povolených kontaktů. Mohlo by se to podělat kdykoli."_

„ _Nedávno jsem to opravoval sám."_ řekl trochu dotčeně.

„ _Je to stará skořápka. Můžeš to opravovat pořád dokola ale stejně to nikdy nevydrží dlouho."_

„ _Hej! Zapomínáš kolikrát ti ta skořápka zachránila život!"_

„ _Nemyslím, že to byla přímo ta skořápka..."_ věnovala Hanovi úsměv _„...spíš její posádka."_

Han jí úsměv oplatil a sedl si vedle ní. Chvíli tiše sledovali hemžení v kopulích a poslouchali zvuky R2, který si pískal při práci. Han se po chvíli na robota zamračil a naznačil mu, že má zmizet. R2 nechal práce a s pískavým protestem odjel pryč. May se tomu pousmála. Bylo jí jasné, že přijde rozhovor o něčem, co by robot neměl slyšet. Když byl robot v dostatečné vzdálenosti, Han konečně začal:

„ _Řekneš mi, jak se z pašerácké holky stala kapitánka letky na Naboo?"_

„ _No... docela dobře lítám. Hádám že to bude asi ten důvod."_

Han stáhl rty v úzkou čárku a zamračil se: _„Nedělej ze mě pitomce May. To možná platí na tu tvoji královnu ale na mě ne."_

May se trochu pousmála a Han doslova cítil, jak odkládá svojí masu: _„Doufám že neprozradíš moji kamufláž."_

Han si založil ruce na hrudi a natáhl nohy před sebe: _„Ne, když mi řekneš proč je vůbec nutná."_

May ztišila hlas a podívala se Hanovi do očí: _„Nevěřím královně. Drží v rukou víc, než by podle svých pravomocí měla."_

„ _Proč s tím někdo něco neudělá?"_

„ _Bojí se. Všichni."_ Její hlas se pohyboval někde mezi znechucením a zoufalstvím.

„ _Naznačuješ, že jí nemáme věřit?"_

Zakroutila hlavou. _„Nechci ti vnucovat svoje názory jen..."_ výraz v jejích očích trochu změkl: _„..buď opatrný."_

„ _Já jsem vždycky."_

„ _Hm..."_ Upřímně se pousmála a zadívala se do dálky, před sebe. Han si jí prohlížel z blízka a poprvé si všiml, jak vlastně zestárla. Muselo jí být už 28, pokud správně počítal.

„ _Každopádně... stále si mi neodpověděla."_

„ _Na co?"_ Opět otočila pohled k němu.

„ _Jak se z tebe stala kapitánka letky."_

May pokrčila rameny: _„Vlastně není moc o čem mluvit. Letku původně vedl Fabien a když zemřel byla sem jediný pilot který měl dost kontaktů z vnější strany Impéria. Tak tu funkci dali mě."_

„ _Tomu říkáš dlouhý příběh?"_ Teď vytáhl ironický tón Han.

„ _Tomu říkám stručná verze."_ Usmála se na něj.

„ _Jak jste se vlastně s Fabienem dostali až na Naboo?"_

Úsměv z jejích rtů pozvolna zmizel.

„ _On ti to nikdy neřekl? Pár let jsme tu žili, před tím než jsme se dali k tobě. Byl to vlastně návrat domů."_

„ _Aha."_ Han už raději téma dál nerozváděl. Nechtěl zbytečně vyvolávat bolestivé vzpomínky.

„ _Takže co budeš dělat teď, když ti letku zase vzali?"_

„ _Prostě... si tu najdu jiné uplatnění."_

„ _Jsi dobrá pilotka a bývala si i skvělý zbraňový důstojník, určitě by sis našla uplatnění i mimo Naboo."_

May zakroutila hlavou. _„Ne, Hane. Moje místo je tady. Aspoň dokud nás ohrožuje Impérium."_

„ _V tom případě by ses měla královně postavit. Dostat tu funkci zpět. Přece se tady nebudeš kopat do zadku, zatím co ostatní budou bojovat."_

May se s vážnýma očima obrátila na Hana: _„Je to královna, Hane. Nemůžu si dovolit jí odporovat."_

Han na ni ukázal prstem: _„Ha! Vidíš! Přesně tohle vůbec nezní jako ty! Ta May kterou znám by byla schopná se porvat i s královnou!"_

„ _Už mi není osmnáct Hane!"_ Odpověděla May s hlasitým úsměvem a pak opět zvážněla. _„Jednou prostě musíš dospět."_

„ _No, tak to nezní jako já."_ Řekl Han s přehnaným sebevědomím a May okamžitě povytáhla obočí.

„ _Vážně? Myslím, že ses hodně změnil. Generále Solo."_

„ _Ne, nezměnil!"_ Vyhrkl trochu znechuceně.

„ _Ale ano! Změnil! Posloucháš rozkazy od Alderánské princezny. Ty by sis taky dřív nenechal nic moc líbit."_

„ _Neřekl bych, že zrovna poslouchám její rozkazy."_

„ _Dobře, tak je aspoň bereš v potaz."_

„ _Tohle je jiné. Leia není žádný diktátor. Je rozumná, citlivá a dobrá vůdkyně. Lidi nemají důvod se jí bát."_

„ _Vážně? Mě připadala trochu panovačná."_

„ _Nevím co to do ní vjelo. Normálně by do cizího rozhovoru bez vyzvání nevstoupila."_

„ _Trochu mi překazila plány. Kdyby mě nechala představit Vás, mohla jsem být v trochu lepší pozici."_

„ _Omlouvám se za ni. Prostě chtěla udělat dojem. Na téhle planetě jí hodně záleží."_

„ _Proč?"_

„ _Byla domovská planeta její matky."_

May se zarazila.

„ _Kdo byla její matka?"_

„ _Nějaká zdejší senátorka, Padmé Amidala."_

Kolem May se najednou začal točit svět a trvalo chvíli než byla schopná slova.

„ _Pad... Padmé Amidala?"_ Opakovala koktavě.

„ _To je dlouhý příběh a nejsem ten správnej člověk co by ti to měl vysvětlovat..."_

„ _Je to dcera Anakina Skywalkera!"_ řekla May potichu a přerušila přitom Hana.

„ _Dobře... takže o tom asi něco víš."_

Han najednou klečel vedle May a zakrýval jí ústa rukou.

„ _May, tohle bych neměl ti říkat, takže nikomu ani slovo, jasný!"_

May sundala jeho ruku ze svých úst a pokračovala ve svém údivu: „ _Je to sestra Luka Skywalkera! Samozvaného Jedijského mistra který zničil Císaře!"_

Han se zamračil a zněl trochu posměšně: _„Lukovy zásluhy se trochu přeceňují!"_

„ _To vysvětluje ten závan Síly, co jsem cítila, když jste mě vyzvedli z mé stíhačky."_

Han vytřeštil oči. May si najednou uvědomila co řekla a vyděšeně se podívala na Hana.

„ _Ty si citlivá k Síle?!"_ vyhrkl a May v tu ránu klečela a zakrývala mu ústa rukou.

„ _Hane, dobře mě poslouchej. Tahle informace teď nikomu nepomůže! Musíš si to nechat pro sebe! Nikdo to nesmí vědět! Hlavně tady ne! Slib mi, že si to necháš pro sebe!"_

Poté pomalu sundala Hanovi ruku z úst a ten je stáhl v úzkou čárku.

„ _Fajn! Já neřeknu že jsi Jedi a ty neřekneš že Leia je dcera Skywalkera!"_

„ _Já nejsem Jed..."_ Najednou se May zarazila a rozhodla se nehádat: _„... platí!"_

Poté si podali ruce a vydali se po žebříku z lodi dolů.

Když stáli na pevné zemi Han se nahnul k May a polohlasem řekl: _„Takže, May... jak dlouho už víš, že jsi Jedi?"_

May ho okamžitě zpražila pohledem a Han se jenom smál.

„ _Tato kopule slouží výhradně k mým soukromým účelům."_ vysvětlovala královna, když vstoupili do menší kupole plné květin. _„... mám zde botanickou zahradu. Je to můj způsob jak přinést život do tohoto smutného místa."_

* * *

„ _Je nádherná, vaše výsosti."_ řekla Leia a vstoupila dále do místnosti. Ve skutečnosti už viděla hezčí, ale nehodlala to královně říct. Zatím co si vše prohlížela, královna pokynula jejich doprovodu, aby odešel. Poté se otočila k Lei, která nic nepozorovala a společně procházeli květinovým koridorem. Leia se zastavila u keříku malých růží. Tedy nebyla si zcela jistá, jestli jsou to růže, protože jejich květy byly velké sotva centimetr.

„ _Líbí se Vám?"_ Zeptala se královna Zahara.

Leia přikývla: _„Ano, vaše výsosti, jsou překrásné."_

Královna se usmála, jednu růžičku utrhla a podala ji Lei.

„ _To je Garanteia. Nabooská divoká růže. Nikde jinde ve vesmíru ji nenajdete."_

Leia si květinu vzala a usmála se.

„ _Děkuji, Vaše výsosti."_

Královna jí úsměv vřele oplatila a pak se zamyslela.

„ _Počkejte chvíli."_ Řekla a zašla do vedlejšího koridoru. Po chvíli se vrátila v ruce s lahvičkou a sponou.

„ _Dovolíte?"_ Zeptala se královna princezny velmi uctivě a vzala si květinu zase zpět. Na stopku připevnila stříbrnou sponu tak, se z květiny stala živá brož. Poté kvítek postříkala roztokem z lahvičky.

„ _To je konzervační přípravek. Díky tomu květina nikdy nezvadne."_

Leia se usmála a královna jí připevnila hotovou brož na hruď.

„ _Tak..."_ Usmála se, když květinu upravovala _„...teď Vám zůstane navždycky."_

Leia, naprosto omámená přátelským gestem se lehce uklonila.

„ _Děkuji, Vaše výsosti."_

Královna lehce pokynula hlavou a v jejích očích se zračila vychytralá lest. Tu už ovšem Leia nemohla vidět, ani cítit.

* * *

 **Tak co? Tak co? Co jste čekali a co Vás překvapilo?**

 **Mě osobně překvapuje, že každou kapitolu píšu s více dialogy. Je to podle Vás dobré, nebo špatné?**

 **Stále čekám na reakce... Ale i bez nich mě to psát baví takže... snad opět za dva týdny sesmolím další kapitolu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola V.**

„ _Královna souhlasila že poletí s princeznou Leiou na Coruscant. Nevím co si o sobě myslí. Vystavuje nebezpečí všechno co jsme tu léta budovali."_ Radní Jamilia chodila po svém apartmá sem a tam, zatím co May stála téměř v pozoru uprostřed místnosti.

„ _Nepřipadá mi to až tak nelogické, madam Jamilio. Čekali jsme na možnost kontaktovat republiku. Teď když republika přišla k nám, byla by hloupost toho nevyužít."_ Mluvili spolu s ostrou otevřeností a přitom ne nepřátelsky.

„ _Ale takhle přímo na sebe upozornit v senátu?"_ Jamilia se otočila k May a zastavila se: „ _Coruscant je zkorumpovaný. Vždycky byl. Informace o civilizaci na Naboo se k Impériu dostane během několika dní a pak nás vyhladí."_

May zakroutila hlavou: _„I kdyby Zahara nesouhlasila a požádala Leiu aby o Naboo mlčela, vždycky je možnost že se to nějak ven dostane. Už tolikrát jsme se málem prozradili na misích a Naboo zůstala utajená jen se štěstím. Byla by to jen otázka času. Takhle z toho aspoň máme šanci něco vytěžit."_

Jamiliu zarazil Mayin sebevědomý tón. Prohlédla si ji ostřížím zrakem.

„ _Ty máš důvod věřit že se za nás republika postaví."_ Pronesla otázku s tónem oznamovací věty.

May mírně zakroutila hlavou a zadívala se do země. „ _Není to pravděpodobné. Ale přesto cítím něco jako..."_ odmlčela se a zavřela oči _„... naději."_

Radní Jamilia těžce vydechla a přešla k May. Vzala její ruce do svých a podívala se jí do očí:

„ _May, musíš se dostat na tu misi. Jsi jediná kdo dokáže odhalit co Zahara chystá."_

„ _Pokud se tam vemluvím, přijdu o svoje krytí. Zahara už mi tupou poslušnost znovu neuvěří."_

Jamilia se pousmála: _„Mezi námi, má drahá, pochybuji že ti vůbec kdy věřila. To jak obratně se tě nyní zbavila nám napovídá mnohé."_

May trochu ztratila sebevědomí a udělala krok dozadu.

„ _Dělala sem co se dalo, má paní."_ Její hlas zněl téměř zoufale.

Jamilia přikývla. _„Já vím May a bohužel tě musím požádat, abys to udělala znovu. Pro dobro všech na Naboo."_

May se narovnala a šibalsky se usmála.

„ _Nemusíte mě žádat. Poletím s nimi, i kdybych se tam měla propašovat."_

Radní Jamilia její úsměv opětovala.

* * *

„ _To je Netorský obchodní konvoj."_ Prohlásil Lando a ukázal prstem na velkou skupinu lodí která zrovna odlétala od palivové stanice v systému Chardaan. Blížili se v nenápadné ale dobře vyzbrojené lodi, která nesla jednu bitevní stíhačku.

Luke se narovnal a prohlédl si konvoj. Nedokázal skrýt překvapení.

„ _Obchodní konvoj? Vždyť jsou to samé bitevní křižníky."_

Lando se opřel loktem o palubní desku a protřel si rukou knír, aniž by spustil oči z Netorského konvoje: _„Netorští si své obchodní lodě dobře chrání..."_

Luke svraštil obočí.

„ _...Od určité doby."_ Dodal Lando.

„ _Od určité doby?"_ Zopakoval Luke v otázce a podíval se na Landa který se usmíval od ucha k uchu.

„ _Měli problémy s pašeráky."_

Luke obrátil oči v sloup a vrátil se zpět k řízení. Jeho zvědavost byla ale větší než on:

„ _Co vlastně..."_ odmlčel se _„... o Netoru víš?"_ Zeptal se a začal navádět loď na přistání u palivové stanice.

Lando se opřel a založil si ruce na hrudi. Pohled stále nespouštěl z výhledu před jejich lodí.

„ _Je to velká vodní planeta s obydlenými měsíci, která staví své bohatství na obchodu s palivem. Pod mořem Netoru jsou údajně nevyčerpatelné zdroje Eklesia."_

Luke se trochu ironicky pousmál.

„ _Žádný zdroj není nevyčerpatelný."_

„ _Souhlasím. Snad jim brzy dojde a okusí trochu galaktické bídy."_

To Luka zarazilo a otočil se na Landa. Ten se mračil před sebe.

„ _Máš s nimi nějakou negativní zkušenost, že jim přeješ takový osud?"_

Lando zakroutil hlavou a konečně se podíval na svého společníka.

„ _Nemám rád tyhle svrchované systémy které jsou schopné nechat shnít zbytek galaxie jen proto, aby si zachovali úroveň."_

„ _To zní hodně osobně."_ Prohlásil Luke, mírně pobaveně a Lando v reakci na to rozmáchl rukama přes celou kabinu: _„Nechali Impérium pohltit skoro celou galaxii, přitom jako jedni z mála měli prostředky bojovat. To o nich myslím, něco vypovídá."_

Luke zakroutil hlavou. _„Proti klonové armádě by neměli šanci."_

„ _To nevíme. Podle toho co mi říkal o Netoru Han, šanci klidně mít mohli."_

„ _Han?!"_

Lukův překvapený tón opět donutil Landa k úsměvu.

„ _Ano... kdysi pašoval z Netoru nějaké palivo pro Hutty."_

„ _Han okrádal Netorské o jejich palivo?"_

„ _Ne že by je okrádal. Jen pašoval. Na okrádání měl svého člověka."_

Luke stáhl rty do úzké čárky a obrátil oči k palubnímu počítači. Po chvíli si všiml širokého úsměvu na Landově tváři.

„ _Co je?"_ Zeptal se.

Lando mávl rukou. _„Ale nic, jen sem si na něco vzpomněl."_

* * *

Leia, Han a Žvejkal dorazili do řídící místnosti mimo-planetárních operací za doprovodu stráží. Královna Zahara tvrdila, že stráže jsou pouze na jejich ochranu, ale Han tomu nevěřil. Od rozhovoru s May byl ještě ostražitější než před tím. Naopak Leia byla jako vyměněná. Veškeré její obavy z královny byly pryč a cítila se nezvykle pozitivně naladěná.

Místnost byla plná lidí a holografických projekcí, na kterých byl vidět pohyb lodí ve sluneční soustavě i vzdálenějším okolí. Královna stála u oválného stolu uprostřed místnosti, spolu s několika dalšími lidmi, včetně radní Jamilie. Nad oválným stolem byla spuštěná projekce která monitorovala Imperiální lodě u místa vstupu na Hydiánskou obchodní cestu.

Opodál u jednoho počítače seděla May a předstírala že je zabraná do psaní hlášení, poslouchala však každé slovo rozhovoru.

„ _...Loď neunese tolik paliva na to abychom to mohli vzít oklikou."_ Nový kapitán letky se snažil vymyslet plán letu, ale nedařilo se. Mladíkovi nebylo ani 20 let a neměl dost zkušeností.

„ _A co letět tudy?"_ Královna ukázala na červený bod na holografické mapě a kapitán zděšeně zavrtěl hlavou.

„ _Kordézská mlhovina? Vyloučeno, Vaše výsosti. Pilotů kteří dokážou tou oblastí proletět je v galaxii mál tím nejlepším by to bylo riskantní."_

Královna obrátila oči v sloup a kapitánovi začal stékat pot po čele.

„ _Jaké tedy máme možnosti?"_ Zeptala se netrpělivě.

„ _Moc velké ne, má paní. Nejbezpečnější by bylo, vydávat se za pašeráky a podplatit kontroly na jedné z vnějších hranic. Tak jak to dělala Kapitánka May na svých misích."_

Většina účastníků jednání se otočila k May, která seděla nedaleko. Ta se při zvuku svého jména otočila k nim. Její pohled se setkal s královniným. Zahara se po chvíli chladně odvrátila a chystala se něco říct. V tom okamžiku ji přerušil Han, který stále sledoval pohyb na holografické mapě.

„ _To je zatraceně špatný plán."_

Všichni se s údivem otočili k němu a mladý kapitán vytřeštil oči. Dokonce i May se trochu zarazila. Han odtrhl oči od holografické mapy a zadíval se na královnu.

„ _S dovolením Vaše výsosti..."_ Han mírně pokynul hlavou v úkloně _„... to by trvalo dlouho."_

Královna Zahara svraštila obočí: _„Co navrhujete?"_

„ _Pošlete konvoj který bude předstírat útok. Nebudou čekat že na ně někdo zaútočí zevnitř Impéria. Dvě menší lodě mířící ze systému by mohli v tom zmatku uniknout jejich pozornosti."_

Chvíli se odmlčel a sledoval Imperiální plavidla plující po holografické mapě.

„ _Navrhuji, abyste letěla menší lodí jako my. Pokud se Vaše loď bude chovat jako jedna z doprovodu, pozornost Imperiálů bude soustředěna na mateřskou loď, kterou bude konvoj zdánlivě chránit. Mezi tím Vaše loď proklouzne."_

Královna přemýšlela a poté zakroutila hlavou: _„To nebude možné. Loď která je schopná přepravovat pasažéry zůstala po poslední misi pouze jedna. Stará Corveta. Zbytek jsou stíhačky."_

Han se zamračil. Jeho vlastní plán se mu v tu chvíli přestal zamlouvat, ale cítil že není cesty zpět:

„ _V tom případě poletíte s námi a tu loď pošlete jako návnadu."_

Mladý kapitán se okamžitě nachladl pro jeho plán _._ Široce se usmál a chystal se něco říct. Královna mu však nedala šanci.

„ _Kolik pasažérů Vaše loď uveze, kapitáne Solo?"_

„ _Pět, Výsosti."_

Královna začala procházet po místnosti sem a tam.

„ _Tedy pouze dvě volná místa... Musela bych se na cestu vydat bez své rady."_

Han na to nic neřekl a ani nikdo z přítomných, bylo ale cítit, jak atmosféra v místnosti houstne.

„ _Dobrá. Vezmu si pouze svoji komornou."_

Mladý kapitán se usmíval od ucha k uchu. Han mu to oplatil úšklebkem, protože výsledkem svého vlastního plánu nebyl potěšen. Všiml si, že ani radní Naboo nejsou nadšeni. Vyměnili si několik pohledů a Han okamžitě pochopil, že mezi nimi probíhá nějaká neverbální komunikace. Nakonec promluvila radní Jamilia velmi autoritativním tónem: _„Vaše výsosti, ráda bych se cesty na Coruscant zúčastnila."_

Královna Zahara se zarazila. Tento zásah od své radní nečekala a nebyl jí po chuti. Zachovala si ale tvář a nabídla své radní nejpřívětivější úsměv.

„ _Je li to vaše přání, radní Jamilio, nechám svoji komornou cestovat v Corvetě. A budu doufat že na Coruscant dorazí."_

Radní Jamilia vytřeštila oči a Han neváhal vyjádřit svůj názor: _„Raději nechte svou komornou doma, výsosti. Bude bezpečnější když Corveta poletí bez posádky."_

„ _Je mi líto, kapitáne Solo, ale moje komorná poletí. Na tom trvám."_

Zahara nasadila tvrdý výraz a Han pochopil že nemá cenu diskutovat. Zamračil se a jeho mínění o královně kleslo pod bod mrazu. Radní Jamilia se narovnala a její pohled se ostře střetl s královniným: „ _Vaši komornou nehodlám ohrozit. Není-li jiná cesta, Corvetou budu cestovat já."_

May, která seděla nedaleko, ztuhla krev v žilách. Dobře si uvědomovala nebezpečí, které bude Corvětě hrozit. Otočila se na Hana a jejich pohledy se setkali.

„ _To nemohu připustit, drahá Jamilio. Je to příliš nebezpečné."_ Královna hrála nebezpečnou hru s nezvykle sladkým tónem a radní Jamilia ztrácela trpělivost: _„Můj život není cennější, než život kohokoli na Naboo."_

Královna Zahara se usmála: _„Dobrá tedy. Naše stará Corveta poveze vzácný náklad. Bude potřebovat dobrého pilota."_

Popošla po místnosti a její oči spočinuli na May, která opět předstírala že je neposlouchá. Zahara se ušklíbla a nasadila autoritativní tón: _„May?"_

Pilotka se otočila, během chvíle vstala od stolu a uklonila se. Do svého obvyklého klidu, však měla daleko.

„ _Vaše výsosti?"_

„ _Poletíte s Corvetou a povedete útok na blokádu. Vašim úkolem bude odvést pozornost od lodi kapitána Sola. Jakmile budeme z jejich dosahu, přidáte se se svou letkou k nám."_

Několik lidí v místnosti zalapalo po dechu a jejich pohledy kmitaly mezi královnou a May, která začínala pomalu pouštět na povrch léta skrývanou nenávist. Její oči byly plné zloby a chystala se na královnu něco zakřičet. Na poslední chvíli se ale ovládla a klidně pokynula hlavou: _„Přijímám."_

Zaharě vyletěl koutek v úšklebku: _„Dobrá. Ujednáno."_

* * *

„ _Nene, Kerene, děláš to úplně špatně. Snažíš se vyslat svoji Sílu aby tu vázu zvedla, ale to je zbytečně složité. Mnohem jednodušší je, vzít Sílu, která prochází tou vázou a uchopit ji. Pamatuj si, že Síla je všude kolem tebe, nevychází jen z Tebe samotného."_

Reggi stál přímo za svým mladším kolegou a snažil se mu vysvětlit podstatu levitace předmětů. Keren měl po šestém neúspěšném pokusu svěšená ramena a byl naprosto vyčerpaný.

„ _Můžu to zkusit já?"_ Ozvala se Tara, která sledovala dění z pohovky. Vedle ní seděl Mory, Taj a Lief.

Reggi přikývl. _„Tak pojď princezničko."_

Tara se vyhoupla energicky na nohy a nasadila naštvaný výraz. _„Nejsem princeznička."_

Keren zaujal její místo na sedačce a založil si rezignovaně ruce na hrudi. Tara mezi tím došla k Reggimu a napřáhla ruku, aby zvedla vázu na nedalekém stole. Reggi ji ale okamžitě přerušil. _„Hou hou, děvče. Nejdřív se uvolni."_

Tara obrátila oči v sloup, otočila hlavu k Reggimu a zabodla do něj znuděný pohled. Reggiho bavilo ji provokovat. Ta malá žába se mu líbila čím dál víc. Položil ji ruku na rameno. _„Nezapomeň, Síla je ve všem kolem nás. Stačí se naučit ji vnímat."_

Důraz, se kterým Reggi mluvil, Taru tentokrát nerozčílil. Naopak ji spíše uklidnil. Jako by se v něm probudila přirozená autorita a klid učitele.

Dívka přikývla a otočila se zpět ke stolu. Zavřela oči. Nesnažila se vázu v mysli zvednout, ale pouze si ji představit, vidět ji i přes zavřené oči. Po chvíli ucítila závan energie a před očima se jí vykreslila celá místnost ve světelných obrysech. V tu chvíli natáhla ruku před sebe a vší silou se soustředila na vázu. Za zavřenýma očima viděla jak kolem vázy začínají kmitat částice světla. Kmitaly stále rychleji, čím víc se soustředila. Poté se váza vznesla. Všichni přítomní zalapali po dechu a Tara překvapením otevřela oči. V tu chvíli její soustředění ale povolilo, váza spadla na zem a roztříštila se. Reggi se nahlas zasmál. _„Dobrá. Budeme si muset najít nějaký nerozbitný předmět."_

* * *

„ _Vy byla dlouho pryč?"_ Mladá Gunganka stála v Mayině pokoji a vypadala naprosto bezmocně. May zatím lítala z jednoho místa na druhé a balila si věci. Než ale stačila odpovědět, Gunganka smutně dodala: _„Jen vy byla zpět a už vy zase byla pryč."_

May se zastavila a zadívala se na svou mladou přítelkyni:

„ _Tohle je velmi důležitá mise Mivette. Pokud všechno půjde podle plánu, mohla bys konečně mít svého vlastního mistra a nemusela bys trénovat s prcky."_

Mivette zazářili oči a pak zakroutila hlavou. _„Vy byla moje dobrá mistr. Vy byla potřeba tady."_

May zvedla ze země tričko a strčila si ho do batohu. _„Ne Mivette. Jsem jen učitel. Nejsem mistr."_

„ _Nebyla mistr, pořád dobrá byla."_

May to zahřálo u srdce: _„Díky Mivette."_

Poté odhodila batoh na sedačku vedle sebe a přešla k Mivette, která stála v rohu místnosti. Během těch několika kroků si z krku sundala řetízek. Byl to jemný řetízek s přívěskem ve tvaru písmene M. Dala si ho na dlaň a ukázala ho Gungance.

„ _Mivette, dám ti tenhle přívěsek. Chci aby ho měla pořád u sebe."_

Gunganka si položila obě ruce na hruď: _„Já? Přijmout takovou věc nemohla!"_

„ _Ale můžeš Mivette. Poslouchej mě."_ Vzala Gungančinu ruku a položila přívěsek do její dlaně.

„ _Vidíš tady ten modrý kamínek?"_

Gunganka přikývla a May pokračovala: _„Je v něm čip. Pokud jej z přívěsku vyloupneš aktivuje se nouzový signál."_

„ _Nouzová signál?!"_ Zděsila se Gunganka.

„ _Jen to jen pro jistotu. Chci aby sis ho vzala a v případě že se stane něco zlého, ho aktivovala."_

„ _Co zlého?"_ Z Mivette bylo cítit zoufalství.

„ _To ucítíš Mive. Pokud to přijde, ucítíš to."_

Gunganka mírně svěsila hlavu a zadívala se na přívěsek s modrým kamínkem v své dlani.

„ _A pak já vyloupla kamínek."_

„ _Ano. Přesně tak."_ Přikývla May.

„ _A co stalo pak?"_

May se usmála. _„Zázrak."_

* * *

Přesně jak Luke očekával, jeho sestra se stále neozvala a poslední zpráva z Falcona, kterou na palivové stanici měli, přišla před několika dny. Těsně před vstupem na Imperiální území. Nyní bylo na Lukovi, aby ji našel a jeho mysl se upínala k planetě Naboo. Spolu s Togrutským kapitánem Rayferem, který velel palivové stanici, se snažili vymyslet plán cesty.

„ _Bezpečně se dostanete pouze k systému Pax..."_ vysvětloval kapitán Rayfer _„tady jsou republikové lodě a hned za nimi začíná Imperiální blokáda. Na imperiální území je těžké se dostat pokud nejste pašeráci nebo sympatizanti. To stejné sem říkal i Vaší sestře."_

Lando si založil ruce na hrudi. _„Asi není těžké uhodnout, co si zvolili."_

Luke se opřel oběma rukama o holografický stůl a prohlížel si mapu.

„ _Co je tady ta červená tečka?"_ Zeptal se najednou.

„ _To je Kordézská mlhovina. Zatraceně zrádná. Na to ani nemyslete."_

„ _Je střežená?"_ Pokračoval Luke, jako by neslyšel Rayferovo varování.

„ _Ne, není. Nemají k tomu důvod. Žádný blázen by se nesnažil ji proletět."_

Luke se ušklíbl a zadíval se na Landa. Ten přečetl Lukovi myšlenky a okamžitě se proti jeho plánu ohradil: „ _Na to zapomeň!"_

„ _Proč ně? Už jsem kdysi mlhovinou proletěl!"_ Luke v tu chvíli zněl jako nezodpovědný ale děsně natěšený kluk.

„ _Ale to byla úplně jiná a mnohem menší mlhovina. Tohle je gigant."_ Oponoval Lando.

Luke se narovnal a nasadil velmi nepříjemný tón v hlase.: _„Máš snad nějaký jiný nápad jak se dostat nepozorovaně na území Impéria?"_

Lando se zamračil a neodpovídal. Luke hlasitě vydechl a nasadil přístupnější tón:

„ _Podívej..."_ začal ukazovat svůj plán na holografické mapě. _„Po Hydiánské cestě můžeme doletět až sem. Tady se odpojíme a proletíme mlhovinou. Vynoříme se až na Imperiálním území a blokádu úplně mineme."_

Lando si promyslel plán a pak s kroucením hlavy zaostřil na Luka. Chtěl opět odporovat ale přerušil ho kapitán Rayfer:

„ _I kdyby se Vám podařilo mlhovinou proletět, nevíte co bude čekat na druhé straně. Ta mlhovina končí velmi blízko u Hydiánské cesty. Můžete se vynořit hodně blízko u Imperiální blokády."_

Lando rozmáchl rukama. _„Vidíš?"_

Luke si založil ruce na hrudi. _„Nemusíš letět se mnou, jestli se bojíš."_

Lando jeho pokus okamžitě prokoukl a pohrozil mu prstem ve vzduchu: _„To bylo chytré chlapče. Ale na hrdost mě tentokrát neutáhneš. Je to sebevražda."_

Luke obrátil oči v sloup a otočil se ke kapitánu Rayferovi aby mu poděkoval. Lando si zatím mlel pro sebe něco o Jedijských bláznech a netrpělivě ťukal botou do podlahy. Když Luke vyšel ze dveří a Lando zůstal s kapitánem sám v místnosti nastalo pár vteřin ticha. Poté se Lando podíval na Rayfera, který mu nabídl velmi nepříjemný pohled. Lando znejistěl a pomalým krokem se vydal ke dveřím. _„Snad si nemyslíte že tu zůstanu. Někdo musí na toho kluka dávat pozor."_ A rychlou chůzí se vydal k lodi. Kapitán Rayfer jen kroutil hlavou.

* * *

May pomalu zapínala systémy v Corvetě když se v kabině objevil Han.

„ _Jak rychlá je tahle loď?"_ Zeptal se.

„ _Dost rychlá. Rychlejší než Falcon."_

„ _Dobře. To budeš potřebovat."_

„ _Nejsem si jistá jestli je to zrovna žádoucí, když mám dělat návnadu."_

Han se zamračil. Sám si vyčítal do jaké situace svoji dávnou přítelkyni dostal.

„ _Nenechám tě za zády May. Spolehni se."_

„ _To trochu odporuje tvému perfektnímu plánu."_ May se ohlédla přes rameno a ke svému výroku dodala úsměv. Han pochopil že to nemyslela jako výčitku a oddechl si.

„ _Nenapadlo mě že tě do toho zatáhne."_

„ _To ona tak dělá víš. Zatahuje lidi do svých her a ti pak zemřou dřív, než pochopí do čeho se dostali."_

Han si pomalu začínal uvědomovat, jak velká je nedůvěra mezi královnou a May. Pokud ovšem nebylo lepší použít na jejich vztah slovo „nenávist".

„ _Když se něco posere. Vrátíme se pro Vás."_

May zakroutila hlavou a zvedla se ze židle.

„ _Ne, Hane. Pokud má Zahara pocit že jsi na její straně, tak tam zůstaň. Jakmile by zjistila že věříš mě, pokusí se tě zbavit jako mě a Jamilie."_

„ _Proč se Vás snaží zabít?"_ Vyhrkl Han a udělal krok dopředu ale otázka zůstala viset ve vzduchu protože ve dveřích kabiny se objevila radní Jamilia. May se obrátila zpět k lodnímu počítači: _„Děkuji Vám za rady kapitáne Solo. Budu se snažit jimi řídit."_

Han se zamračil a beze slova odešel. Radní Jamilia mezi tím postoupila dál do kabiny a posadila se na jedno z křesel. May zahájila kontrolu lodních systémů.

„ _Odpusť May. Trochu sem zpanikařila když oznámila že chce letět sama. Neviděla sem možnost jak tě na tu misi dostat, tak sem tam chtěla dostat alespoň sebe."_ Hlas radní Jamilie zněl zlomeně. Byla připravena na blížící se konec.

May se otočila v křesle aby se své paní dívala do očí: _„Nevyčítám Vám to."_

„ _Ale mohlo mě napadnout že to takhle navlékne. Teď nás dostane obě."_

May se předklonila a nasadila velmi tvrdý výraz: _„Podceňujete mě i moje lidi. V těch stíhačkách tam venku jsou skvělí piloti a kapitán Solo nás nenechá na holičkách."_

„ _Snad máš pravdu May, snad máš pravdu."_

* * *

 **Ahoj přátelé, tentokrát jsem si dala opravdu na čas. Bohužel toho mám moc, takže tahle story bude dále pokračovat spíše v nepravidelných intervalech a také bude záležet na Vašem zájmu.**

 **Před námi je akční kapitola a potom možná, první setkání dvou hlavních postav. Jak to asi bude vypadat? Co myslíte? Dejte mi vědět, jak se Vám to zdá, nebo nezdá. Stále čekám.**


End file.
